


The Dragonborns Come

by blackwolf8994



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Character Death, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Gay Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwolf8994/pseuds/blackwolf8994
Summary: It was said that the Hero of Kavach would raise a child of legend, both a warrior and mage alike and fearsome to behold that would bring peace to the lands. What wasn't expected was that she would birth not one, but two children, twins, opposite in nature but both very powerful. Synthia and Dragon would learn to shape the world in the future and learn to cope with a future where they must learn to adapt without their mothers help any longer. As their mother returns to her realm the two sisters start their journey within the walls of Skyrim. This is their story.  The story will fallow mostly Synthia as the main character, so there will be times Dragon wont be in it. However the narrative does switch around between multiple characters.Strays from original story and scripts slightly, but dates back to the first era as characters from Elder Scrolls Online, Morrowind, Oblvion and Skyrim are mentioned.The rating explicit wont come into place all the time as its mostly a mature rated book, however due to some chapters having gory scenes, graphic sex, and especially abuse, torture, and rape scenes (those are more rare in the story) a warning will be posted before such chapters)), I rated this explicit.





	1. At Helgens gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can happen in one day or two, going through an entire tomb, riding a town of bandits, retrieving a claw, meeting some new faces, saving the whole damn hold from a dragon, you know, normal adventurer activities.

Chapter One: At Helgens Gate

“Synthia…”

A ringing in Synthia’s ears began to buzz, a voice spoke, but she could hardly hear it. Her head throbbed and her throat was dry. She tried to open her eyes, but the light around her blinded her as she squeezed her eyelids shut.

“Sister, please wake up.”

The voice was clearer, though muggy. Synthia shook her head slightly gritting her teeth, her headache only increased more as the sounds around her began to bang through her ear-drums. She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes gazing in her sisters eyes.

“Synthia… Thank the divines.”

Synthia looked upon her sister, the situation not yet dawning upon her.

“Hey you, you’re finally awake.”

This voice she did not recognize. Straightening up Synthia closed her eyes once more, tightening them. She took a deep breath and opened them letting her vision finally take hold. What she saw, she did not like… really did not like. In an attempt to move her arms, she realized she was bound when arrested. Her sister sat in front of her, on her left was a young man, blonde. On Synthia’s right was an older man, a warrior it would seem. On her left was a yelp, probably caught stealing something stupid. Sort of like Synthia was. ‘Wait… what did I do?’. The previous memories have not yet come to her, nor did she have time to acknowledge them.

“You were trying to cross the border like us….”

Synthia did not listen to the rest of the conversation, nor did she bother paying much attention to the voices around her. It mattered not, they were all arrested and if they were to take them to Cyrodiil the might end up in hell. She only paid attention to her sister’s fear, she stared upon her sister as if the world was going to end. 

Glancing to her right she looked at the man whose mouth was gagged. ‘What was it they said… Ulfric? This must be the leader of the rebels then’. Synthia, overheard her mother speak, in a council of a civil war brewing in Skyrim. Perhaps, he is the reason the Imperials are running around chasing their bloody tails. She grunted saying silent and turned to her sister giving her a reassuring goofy smile. Dragons lip rose slightly, but not as much as Synthia would have hoped. They needed a plan and fast. Perhaps, if she mentioned her mother, they would free her and her sister. Even if they were spies to the elves that attacked her home, it might give them a chance to run again. She could also mention being a part of the Imperial army once… though, she did desert to become a pirate. Regardless, Synthia wouldn’t let anyone touch her dearest sister. Synthia frowned and sighed. They were fucked.

As the carriage stopped, Synthia glanced at Dragon as she stepped ahead of her. Hopping off the carriage, she growled, slightly in annoyance as the whelp began to beg for his life. Claiming he wasn’t a rebel and they couldn’t kill us all. Even if he was telling the truth, if Ulfric is as traitorous as they say, anybody caught in his web had to be killed. Synthia understood their reasoning, they could take no chances. However, this did not mean she wouldn’t kill them all to save her sister. As Synthia and Dragon both stepped down from the carriage, the whelp ran off declaring that they couldn’t kill him, they did. Idiot. 

“Who are they? You two step forward.”

Dragon looked to her twin sister for confirmation, all Synthia could do was give her a slightly nod and step forward. They could bind a warrior, such as Synthia, but a mage like Dragon. If anything went wrong Dragon would cast herself a fire spell, destroying her binds and free her sister. 

“Who are you?”

Synthia gave a coy smile as she spoke, “Aw now, you arrest me without even knowing my name. That’s very rude you know, at the very least you should know why I’m arrested.”

The man raised his eyebrow, trying not to smirk as his superior stood next to him. He turned to her saying that they weren’t on the list, but regardless she told them to go the block. 

“What if I said my mother was the hero of Kvatch? I am sure you know her? Savior of Tamriel and all?”

The women let out a loud bitter laugh at her remark. Well it was worth a shot.

“You? Yeah and I am General Tullius.”

“What should we do, they aren’t on the list?”

“Forget the list they go to the block.”

Synthia glared at the soldier. The irony was both humorous and irritating. Regardless, the man had no choice, but to escort them both the group awaiting their demise. At least she could see the pity in his eyes as he did so, telling her that at least she would die in her “homeland”. As little as that meant, since both Synthia and Dragon were raised in Cyrodiil. Dragon was already beginning to feel the tingle of magic, on her finger tips as she prepared a spell.  
They watched as one man was executed, why they choose to follow the damn list and not kill the leader right before them, was beyond Synthia. The blonde man was right, the Empire loved their damn lists. 

“Next, the Nord in the rags.”

How the fuck, Synthia was called next, she had no idea. Especially, as the rebel’s leader was right fucking there. ‘Oh wait… I pissed her off’. Synthia chuckled, knowing undoubtedly, that her sister was preparing to escape. She stepped forward, allowing the soldier from before to gently push her down to the block. His eyes seemed to urge her to do as she was told. Synthia took a deep breath, resting her head on the block. She faced away from her sister. If this plan didn’t work, she didn’t want Dragon to see her lifeless face. 

She looked up to see the executioners masked face, what she did not expect to see was a massive flying creature in the distance. An excruciatingly loud roar soon followed as the massive beast landed on the tower before her. Synthia’s eyes widened as she could hear the screams in the distance and people yelling “DRAGON”. Unlucky for the sisters, the dragon spoke in loud blasting voice that sent everyone flying. Synthia’s vision darkened as her head was slammed back, her body hitting the ground. 

A rough shaking brought the rugged siren to her senses. 

“Sister come on, we have to run!”

The fact Dragon’s binds were undone, did not go unnoticed by Synthia, nor the rest of the guards. Quickly rising to her feet, she looked up to see the blond man call out to them. However, she also saw the soldier from before, running to the aid of a child. Perhaps, it was foolish, but Synthia put more trust in the man who put the citizens first, instead of hiding away in a small tower. She made sure her sister was with her, with one look, both knew of the decision. They followed the solider and not to soon froze in their tracks, as the man pushed the boy away. The dragon landed right in front of the sisters. Barely having enough time to react, Synthia tackled her sister to the ground. The beast blew his fire breath upon them. Lucky for them the dragon missed, if only by a morsel. However, the heat burned Synthia’s back ever so slightly. It was not a pressing matter as of now, but it would defiantly leave blisters later.

A rough pull on Synthia’s arm caused her to jerk up growling. The man took a step back, not wanting to agitate the two women. Dragon rose to her feet as the man spoke.

“You two prisoners, you lived. Good. Stay close to me if you wanna stay that way.” 

The man did not wait for an answer, he turned and began to run off. Automatically, the sisters followed, having already agreed to follow him to begin with. Synthia did her best, to ignore the pain of her burn, as they sprinted from the dragon. Arrows flew from all corners and the beast began to destroy everything in its path. It didn’t take long before the blond man appeared again. Before the soldier could even open his mouth or run past him, the blond man spoke spitting on the ground in front of him.

“We are escaping, Hadvar. You aren’t stopping us this time”

Synthia nearly laughed. Even as the dragon tore apart the city, these rebels wanted to whip out their dicks and compare sizes with the imperials.... while the imperials were the ones fighting off the beast, to buy time for the citizens’ escape. Truly noble those rebels were. Wasting no time, the man replied simply to get this rebel out of his way.

“Fine. I hope this dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!” 

With that Hadvar pushed past him running into the keep. Even as the rebel called out for Synthia once more, she did not give him a second glance and neither did her sister. They both followed Hadvar into the keep.

The keep was much quieter than expected, they could hear the muffled roaring of the dragon from inside. Synthia took a moment to regain her breath, as her sister searched for equipment. Hadvar cautiously approached Synthia holding a dagger. He caught her eye, noticing her dark expression and stopped.

“Let me get those bindings off.” 

He spoke slowly and carefully stating to step towards her again, realizing she had not moved a muscle. Once he cut the bindings off, Synthia turned wordlessly to her sister. 

“So, why exactly did you end up with a group of rebels?”

Hadvar noticed Dragon pull out two sets off armor, both imperial. One light armor and the other heavy. Unprompted, he respectfully turned directing his attention to a nearby weapon rack. As the sisters began to equip their armor, Synthia decided to speak.

“Bread… we stole a loaf of bread and were caught along Skyrim’s border. Funny, enough we were caught by rebels who were captured by imperials.”  
Hadvar sighed as he grabbed a steal dagger; two iron swords; a shield, setting them on a nearby table. Once the girls were dressed, they approached Hadvar. Who turned only when Synthia briefly rested her hand on his shoulder.

“I apologize for my commanders demands, most of us are not that quick to kill.”

“I know, I don’t blame you.”

This time it was Dragon who spoke, her words like honey, as her sweet voice echoed in the keep.  
“Thank you, for helping us.”

She added smiling at the man. Synthia gave her sister the dagger, taking the two swords. She was indeed a duel-wielder at heart. The man smiled back at Dragon and nodded. 

“It was the least I can do after what happened. Now let’s get on with escaping this town.”

Synthia took a step toward the man, not wanting to leave anyone behind, but not desiring to admit she gave a crap.

“What about the village?”

“Helgen is lost. I left the door unlocked, hopefully more people will follow soon, in the mean time we need to find a way out.”

The twins nodded as Hadvar pulled a lever that rose a gate, allowing them to press on. Synthia found herself impatient. She could not understand why Hadvar kept trying to make peace with the rebels, knowing it would not work. However, Dragon was pleased at how willing he was to do so. There were few instances where the tower crumbled above them, blocking their path. However, only once had it nearly killed them, so far. All too soon they encountered a Torturer and his Assistant. They were fighting some rebels. Immediately Hadvar engaged in the fight, protecting his comrades. Feeling little to no choice, Synthia followed. She slew one rebel as Dragon loosed spikes of ice killing another. After the rebels lay dead, the men began to bicker among themselves. Once again Synthia ignored the argument and wondered to a nearby cage. Dragon too searched around for supplies. Inside one cage was a man, clad in a robe. Scattered around him lay novice tomes, though they were of no use to the twins, Synthia wagered they’d be worth enough gold for a carriage ride out of Skyrim. Sadly, there was a lock on the cage.

“Need help?”

Synthia chuckled as her sister squatted next to her with a couple of lockpicks in her hand. 

“Only if it’s from you.”

Dragon giggled as she handed Synthia the devices. It only took one and Synthia unlocked the door with ease. She was once a pirate after all and master thief. Well she was, until she was caught stealing bread. Funny, since she has stolen enough around Tamriel worthy of over 500,000 septims and she gets busted over bread. Synthia quickly checked the pockets of the dead man, finding more lockpicks and gold. Dragon picked up the books and removed the hood and robe, deciding she would later wear the robe instead of armor. After tucking everything away Synthia looked up to the assistant and Hadvar. Finally the bickering was over and they decided to come with the group. The Torturer was rather bitter about it, but there was safety in numbers. Synthia wasted no time, taking her sister and traveling deeper into the keep. 

“Hey sister, you think that dragon is connected with the elves?”

Dragon’s whisper was barely audible, even for Synthia who strode next to her.

“The ones that slaughtered our people and put our home to ruin?”

Dragon nodded as Synthia pondered the idea. The elves were going to pay for what they did, but a dragon? Dragons have been gone for years, much longer then her mother’s reign or even the Tiber Septim himself. No, no mortal could bring back the beasts. They were both a problem, but not related to each other. Even so if the dragons have returned everybody was doomed.

“No, I do not believe they have the power to call upon a dragon”

Dragon shook her head furrowing her brow.

“True, but it can’t be a coincident. Think about it, we were attacked by a gang of elves, escaped through Skryim, got caught up in a battle with rebels and were arrested, then a dragon attacks?”

“Weirder things have happened, but I see your point.” 

Hadvar eyed the twins, but said nothing. He knew they didn’t belong on the block, but he wondered of their history. They were secretive, but incredibly resourceful and tough. You don’t just become as good as them over night and without a world of trouble finding them. The fact they were able to have a conversation with the slightest of glances or gestures also didn’t go unnoticed. They were beyond close. Whatever they whispered about couldn’t be anything good. Still Hadvar respected their privacy and right now they were helping him and the others escape that’s all that mattered right now.

Hadvar’s train of thought was interrupted when he noticed Synthia rest her fingertips on her sisters’ arm coming to a halt.

“Hold.” Ordered Hadvar.

The Assistant stopped giving him a puzzled look. The Torturer however, glared at the man.

“You are not my superior.” He spat hatefully. 

Synthia rolled her eyes and marched up to him hissing in a sharp whisper.

“Beyond the next door there will be a group of men and women rebels, by far outnumbering us. If you want to get yourself killed and run out there refusing to listen to a man who is beyond your skill in battle, fine. You will make good bait. If you do not wish to die then listen to Hadvar and fall in line.”  
Hadvar raised an eyebrow smirking at the woman’s wrath. She would be a great woman to have in the army and at your side. Dragon simply appeared disinterested in the small outburst as if this happened often among them. The Torturer however, grunted and crossed his arms. Synthia gritted her teeth and walked carefully near the entrance to the next room.

“Dragon how many people are in there?”

Dragon eyed the men for a second, before gazing into Hadvar eyes, he hadn’t said anything against her magic so far and was far more reasonable then the rest. He seemed to trust them and so for now she trusted Hadvar to follow their lead. Casting a detect life spell Dragon eyed the next room. 

“Archers on the upper bailment, three of them. Two soldiers on the lower ground and four on the main. There’s a large oil spill we could use….”

Synthia nodded, drawing her weapons. 

“I can sneak in without detection and light up the fire, then take out the archers. If they are smart they will also carry a side weapon. Dragon, I need you to watch my back, but make sure the others are fine as well. Dragon, cast your invisibility spell and follow me in, but stay out of sight the whole fight, we will have the advantage with you. The three of you, stay close to Hadvar and follow us in when you hear the blast and clashing of swords.”  
The Torturer didn’t look to pleased listening to Synthia demands.

“Are we really going to listen to the demands of this woman, who not too long ago was sent to the block?”

Hadvar had finally had enough and stepped in.

“Enough of this, if you do not wish to continue with us fine go back upstairs, it matters not. These women obviously have more skill and command then you or I and you will treat them with such respect. Unless you have a better plan, this is what we have to go with.”

Synthia smiled a coy smile once again, but this time was directed at the Torturer. Dragon simply shook her head at her sister’s reaction, Synthia was always the childish one, with a quick temper. The Torturer frowned and grunted again, however stayed put. 

Synthia wasted no time pushing open the door and getting into a crouch. On alert she snuck around the men and women who were distracted talking among themselves about finding a way out. Holding her breath Synthia snuck past them, crossing a bridge leading to the oil spill. There was only two real spells Synthia knew, one involving fire and the other basic restoration. Synthia sat at a distance hiding against the wall, waiting for more people to gather around the spill. Once an archer and two soldiers were caught in the oil, Synthia ignited her finger tips sending one blast of fire upon the oil. Causing the men to ignite.

The rest of the rebels whipped around toward the commotion. Synthia leapt through the fire and off the bridge drawing both her swords, driving them into a man below her. The rest of Synthia’s group charged in before the rebels could ambush Synthia. Hadvar and the others charged upon them. Dragon rained down lighting and chill spells upon anyone approaching Synthia, allowing her sister to quickly cut them down. Once all the men and women lay dead Synthia scooped a bow and full quiver off a corpse, walking to her sister who was now in sight. Hadvar grinned slapping Synthia on the back

“You two would make excellent soldiers, the Empire would be glad to have you fighting the Stormcloaks!”

“So that’s what they are then? Huh… short storm then.”

Synthia chuckled at her own joke as did Hadvar. While she didn’t agree to join them, again she noted it would be a good idea to put a stop to these Stormcloaks. The Torturer and the Assistant stood on the bridge.

“You two go on ahead, we will fight any more rebels that come through the entrance and direct citizens and soldiers to you guys.”

Synthia nodded, grateful for their help and turned to leave with Hadvar and her sister. The rest of the walk through the keep seemed easy after the last commotion. They had to fight off a few spiders; kill a bear, but other than that, it was peaceful if anything. Hadvar seemed concerned for the rest of the village as they journeyed on, while Synthia was only worried for her sister’s fate. And Dragon was too busy trying to figure out what caused the dragons return. It wasn’t long before they found a way out. Hadvar breathed running through the entrance before Synthia and Dragon even had much time to react. The man must hate keeps and caves. 

Once they got out the dragon from before soared over them letting out a final roar as he flew into the distance. Synthia adjusted to the light and looked around to the foreign land before her. She expected it to be colder than what it was, but it was rather warm outside. Dragon appeared next to her grinning ear to ear, they were finally free from the elves; from the pressing threat of the rebels; from being executed. 

“Listen we might want to split up for a while. Good luck I wouldn’t have made it without you two. The closest town is Riverwood, my uncles a blacksmith there, I am sure he would help you out.”

Synthia looked over at her sister, they originally planned to run to Elsewhere, but now that seemed impossible. Dragon looked at the ground and shuffled her feet only to look back at her sister. Then Synthia decided to speak.

“You mentioned joining the Imperials?”

“Yes, up at Solitude. That’s where General Tulius would be, he can hook you up I’ll put a good word in for you. If you wish you can also tag along with me a little longer.”

Synthia nodded, looks like they would stick with Hadvar a little while longer. As they followed the pathway down the mountain Synthia and Hadvar spoke of the Stormcloaks, who they were and of the civil war. Dragon was able to connect that the same elves, the Talmor, that attacked her and her sisters’ home, were also involved of the rise of the Stormcloaks. Continuing on, they came across a few standing stones in which Synthia chose the warrior and Dragon of course took on the mage. 

“You never did tell me your names.”

“My name, is Synthia Evahn, this is my twin sister Dragon Evahn.”

“The Evahns? You mean your mother really was the savior of Tamriel?

Synthia smirked as Hadvar gawked at them both. How he did not already make the connection was odd, normally people found out very soon, least by Dragons features. She had a soft structure and was shorter than Synthia, looking much more like her mother while Synthia looked far more alluring. Dragon may be cute, but Synthia was the type of woman, you saw a mile away causing your jaw to drop and having ruined your pants. After discussing their mother and fighting a few wolves they finally made it to Riverwood.

“Hadvar! What’s gotten you, you look like you got in a fight with a cavebear! And who are your friends here?”

Synthia walked up behind Hadvar, holding her sister hand. This must be Hadvar’s uncle.

“They are friends, a dragon attacked Helgen. I barely made it out myself and I wouldn’t have without them.”

“A dragon? Are you mad boy... well you best come inside and your friends too, any friend of Hadvar is a friend of ours.”

Dragon took a moment to look around the town, making sure there were no Thalmor around before following her sister and Hadvar inside. They exchanged pleasantries and spoke of recent events. Well Hadvar and Synthia did, Dragon remained silent. They offered the twins a place to stay, for which they were grateful. Hadvar showed them the downstairs where a double bed was made up, that’s where the twins would stay for the night. Dragon was now able to change into her robes as Synthia used the forge to make herself some steel armor and weapons. They were asked to travel to Whiterun and deliver a message to the Jarl, for that they were in dire need of some warm food and a good night’s rest. Even though recent events seemed to go on forever, both girls knew their journey had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon will be getting her own souls from dragons she kills or is closer too. In the DLC is appeared that only one dragon's soul can go to one person, so I am keeping that theme. As such Synthia will become a more predominate dragonborn as she takes on more dragon slaying business. So for now she is the only one with a shout.


	2. Whiterun's Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The iconic start to their journey would begin with killing a dragom, because why wouldnt it?
> 
> To anyone who read these within the first days being up (March 6/7th) I aplogize for uploading the first two chapters out of order. Not sure how that got past me but "Helgens Gate" is supposed to be chapter one and "Whiteruns Bane" is chapter two, sorry about the confusion.

Before leaving Helgen the twins did had a minor side adventure, it would seem that a claw had been stolen from the locals. Seeing no farm in another adventure, Synthia decided to retrieve it. It was not a simple adventure, nor was it particularly quick. However they made do.

They slaughtered every bandit and draugr they came across. Now perhaps normally one would fear such creatures but, Synthia and Dragon both were already used to zombies hich personally they found more fearsome. They got the claw back and looted many gold pieces, armor, potions, gems and anything of interest, including some form of odd stone. What really stood out was the giant stone wall. Dragon was the first to approach as Synthia was preoccupied with her recent kill and looting the surrounding, which included a giant chest. When noticing her sisters curiosity she too rose to see what it was.

Dragon placed her hand on the wall and could almost feel it speaking, though she couldn’t recognize the writing enough to read it. One word stood out, FUS. Just then lights emerged and surrounded the girls, just as fast as the lights came, they disappeared with an odd feeling of power forming within them. They didn’t share this with anybody, not even Hadvar. They did earn quite a bit more gold however from their adventure. Enough to buy all the leather and steal ingots. Synthia missed her old armor, but with little money she make do making herself some new armor. She decided to model the more Nordic, even added horns to her helmet, after all she was in Skyrim. Alvor commented on her smiting skill being extraordinary, she was barely in Skyrim. After trying on her new armor, she gave away her old armor as a thanks and bought Dragon some new robes favoring destruction and restoration magic.

Synthia huffed as she finally crossed the bridge hat overlaid Whiterun. It wasn’t too far of a journey but, the sun barely rose before Synthia was ready to continue on. Dragon however, was not too keen on leaving the comfort of the bed, so Synthia carried her dear sister the whole way to Whiterun. It may have only been morning but down by Whiterun the sun was scorching down upon Synthia. Unlike her sister, Synthia did not fare well in the heat. She retained more from a nord, her father whom she despised, her features and attitude, while Dragon gained more from her mother in looks and personality. They both however, looked extremely similar to each other.

“Mmm… are we there yet?”

Dragon murmured with her face buried in Synthias shoulder. Synthia sighed setting her sister down next to her.

“Yes sister, we are here.”

Dragon rubbed her eyes and looked up at the city before her. It was unlike the cities back home. This one was mostly wood and straw, maybe some stone while the cities at home were far more elegant and beautiful. Synthia laughed at her sister’s expression as they gazed upon the city and farmlands.

“What? Too much Vikings?”

“Too much stink…”

Synthia laughed harder and her sister ended up chuckling too as they looked at each other grinning. Dragon took her sister hand and lead her up through the farms. Synthia could only smile at her twin’s enthusiasm. All too quickly though they both halted in their tracks. In the distance was a farm, similar to the rest. However, there was a group of warriors fighting off a giant. The warriors seemed to fight like a pack of dogs, not even worthy of the mentioning of wolves. They were so caught up in their “glorious” battle their failed to see the threat doom racing upon them. It was a stupid move once again proving how stupid the nords of Skyrim were. She did notice one of them to be fairly beautiful, especially when she drew her bow and fired upon the giant with ease, her crimson hair flowing rather nicely as she hunted the best with her fellow warriors.

Now normally Synthia would have continued on, ignoring the battle and not caring to involve herself. Past the giant there was a mammoth calling for others to come aid his friend. If the herd gets closer to hear the calling, then it could send a stampede upon the city. Which would be a problem because one, their entire reason for coming would have been for nothing and two, Synthia didn’t cause it. Synthia sighed weighing her options, she could just leave entirely and get a carriage as planned but then, she owed a debt to Hadvar and his family. If she were to dwell in this city for the time being, she preferred it not to be mammoth infested.

Synthia lazily looked at her sister who fallowed her gaze back to the mammoths. Both sighed a heavy and familiar sigh. ‘Why must my dear sister always find herself into trouble before even entering the damned city, or even another dwelling entirely’. Dragon thought to herself as they both ran into action. Casting a bolt of lightning from her fingertips the warriors glanced over at the couples flying into the fray, they expected them to aid in the giant but the lighting blasted past them and hit the mammoth causing it rear back and turn towards the twins. Taking no time Synthia drew her blades and leapt upon the mammoth’s tusk shining around it and jumping onto its head. Driving her sword into its back Synthia was able to hang on while Dragon used rout sending the mammoth fleeing in the opposite direction of both the herd and the city. Synthia lifted the sword from the mammoth’s flesh and slid it threw its side driving it under the mammoths belly as Dragon used an ice spell on the ground in front of the mammoth turning it into pure ice, in the next second she sent a lightning storm upon the mammoth. The creature slipped upon the ice and as the lighting shocked through the mammoth its body twinge in pain and Synthia holstered herself upon the beats head and drove her sword into its skull. With one final trumpet the mammoth finally lay dead.

Synthia panted as she jumped down from the beast boasting a life from the fight, while she did not enjoy needless killing of creatures she loved a thrilling fight. Dragon however, took no time to run up to her sister and gently touched her sister’s cheek gazing into her eyes to make sure Synthia was unharmed. With a small smile of gratitude Synthia turned from her sister after a moment and looked at the mammoth with sorrow. She despised killing a creature without a need for food or survival. This creature was only trying to save its friend, it did not deserve death. Gazing upon the mammoth Synthia only now noticed the arrows embedded into its legs. Squinting her brow, she turned back to the farm which now lay in ruins. Sucks to be them.

As Synthia turned to back to remove her sword and figure out exactly how to deal with the meat she paid little attention to the crimson haired women who stormed up to her and her sister. Dragon raised her eyebrow awaiting what storm was about to brew when the women and Synthia would butt heads. Before the women even approached them Synthia rose from the beast, took her sisters arm and pushed past the women without even a second glance. As if the women was invisible to Synthia she paid less then no consideration for her.

“Are you alright sister?”

Dragon glanced for a split second at the dumbfounded women almost mockingly. She knew well Synthia did not take kindly to people endangering her dear sister. Dragon nodded touching her sisters cheek again to assure her all was well. She felt almost cocky that Synthia cared little of anyone else near her, especially over a women who was obviously her sister’s type.

What Dragon did not expect was the nords reaction to such a dismissal by Synthia and herself. As Synthias attention was on her sister, the nord drew her bow in a split second and fire her arrow directly at Synthia brushing past her ear and slicing off a strand of her honey blonde hair and stuck into the mammoth’s head behind them. Dragons eyes widened as she could feel her sister tense and teeth grind, her fury was rapidly growing in seconds and she could see the fire burn in her eyes. Back home anybody who dared to meet her sister’s wrath and fire ended up burning on a pyre. Dragon went to reach out to her sister, but she had already whipped around meeting the temperamental Nord, both merely now a foot away from each other. Eyes glowing in rage. In the short distance Dragon could see a rather muscular stocky man and a small yet toned women looking equally fearful. It would seem both women had a reputation to be feared.

Before Synthia had a chance to enter a brawl, she would probably later regret, Dragon squeezed past her unyielding sister and stopped in-front of this brave yet foolish Nordic women. Being quite small for a nord both women seemingly towered over her, yet that did not deter Dragon in the slightest.

“That was quite some kill there, it’s not easy taking down a giant, although there aren’t many back home, we have no shortage of minitours or ogres, equally challenging to their wrath.”

This stopped the women in her tracks, although she did not look down at Dragon, but instead kept her icy glare upon Synthia, not daring breaking eye contract. While Synthia kept her own fiery glare, one could swear she was on fire. Likewise, the two onlookers seemed to be holding their breath.

“You’re quite skilled with a bow, where did you learn to shoot so well?”

Dragon continued desperate to break the tension, or at least diffuse the fire. The women at last looked at Dragon only to grunt and match Synthia’s glare again before responding.

“My father taught me”

One of the other nords seemed to catch onto Dragons tactics and stepped forward to try and converse, which led the very built man to fallow shortly behind her.

“Ah well he must have taught you very well, it takes a lot to master such a trait. My name is Dragon and this here is my sister Synthia, we have traveled a long way to present news to the Jarl. Judging by you warrior being well equipped I say you’re either adventurous like ourselves or belong to some guild, if my lessons are correct Skyrim has a Companions Guild?”

It was the smaller women of the company who spoke up, soft sounding compared to brash women before them, but not as smooth or graceful, or even honeyed compared to Dragons voice.

“It’s just the companions, not exactly a guild per say, more a company of honored warriors like myself. My name is Ria and this is my shield brother Farkas and my shield sister Aela. Are home is here in Whiterun, we would like to say thanks in your assistance, it’s nice to see other capable fighters.”

Sytnhia let a long drawn out sigh as Ria introduced herself and the others, as she could feel her sisters pleading presence begging her not to cause trouble before even entering the blasted city. However, that did not stop her from making thick headed comments she should’ve kept to herself.

“A warrior company such as yourself should’ve known better. Giants rarely travel alone, if you weren’t so fixated on the glory of slaying the giant you would have noticed the mammoth warning his friends. Your precious city could’ve been ransacked for your stupid carelessness.”

Dragon squeezed her eyes shut and let out a desperate sigh. Sometimes she wished Synthia would learn when to watch her damn words and mind her tongue. Not everything she thought had to be said. Aela scoffed stepping forward, almost pushing Dragon into Synthia, which only infuriated her more. Synthia put her hand on Dragons shoulder and nudged her out of the way. This time Dragon obliged knowing being persistent might just make things worse. She stood next to the other warriors as they shared awkward sideways glances.

“Oh, we were being careless?!”

Aela roared, not at all fearing Sytnhia who stood near equal to her height. IT should be noted as most nords are around six feet give or take a few inched, Synthia stood at five foot ten inches, while Dragon was around five foot four or five inches, quite short for a nord. Aela was slightly taller than Synthia but not by much, both seemingly muscular but Synthia had more built to her.

“You and your sister destroyed this entire farm! We had this perfectly under control, our battle caused little disturbance to the ground, yet you managed to wrack the farm and their house. Ice is everywhere and is the destruction. Instead of warning us you blasted right through causing havoc and-”

Synthia cut her off laughing bitterly, although Dragon mentally noted Synthias fighting style is a bit destructive.

“Yes, I’m sure next time I’ll just politely walk up and point out there’s a herd of mammoths coming your way, by then maybe half the town would be dead and ransacked. True warriors don’t go around talking they fight, I’d thought you know that being such a capable woman, but I must have been wrong.”

Discrediting a nord warriors honor, is probably not the wisest action to do. At this point though, Synthia was asking Aela to start a fight so she could put her in her place. Sure, enough Aela let out a growl and touched the hilt of her sword declaring her intention to do exactly that.

“You little-”

By this time Dragon cut them both off.

“Alright enough, stop it both of you. Squabbling like children, this isn’t how grown women act, especially ones of proud heritage. Synthia we have a dire message to delivery and that’s just what we are going to do. We have an oath to fulfil now let’s go.”

Wasting no time, she turned to Farkas and Ria whose eyes were widened and unsure.

“If there is an inn in town, which I’m sure there will be, we will be there this evening if you would like to join us, we would welcome the company. It was great meeting you all and thank you”

Farkas this time was the first to speak, but not before bellowing out a laughter.

“No small one, thank you for the help, I’ll be sure to meet you later, maybe bring my own brother along with me.”

“I’ll be there too, it really was a pleasure meting you... and your sister”

Dragon nodded, smiling, took her sisters hand and practically dragged her away from the other women. She could hear them arguing, perhaps even laughing in the distance. Synthia grumbled something to herself but fallowed her sister along the path.

“I swear sister must you cause disaster wherever you venture?”

Although she sounded scolding Dragon had a small quirk of a smile on her face as she looked up at her sister whom of which was rolling her eyes.

“First of I don’t cause disaster, it fallows me, and second I put an end to it, and third, its not like I started this I just finished it in style.”

As they approached the front gate they were stopped by a few guards.

“City’s closed, with dragon business about. Official business only.”

Synthia opened her mouth about ready to threaten the guards to let her in, however Dragon, very well knowing Synthia’s aggression on a regular basis, knew right now she would be even worse. What with her already irked over her other encounter.

“I have news from Helgen about the attack, Riverwood is requesting aid”

Looking at both women the guard nodded and turned away.

“Let them in!”

He hollered and the gates opened. Upon entering the city Synthia grinned, she loved her home in Cyrodil but this was a new look she approved of. She was used to stone buildings and architecture, yet Whiterun was full of lush greenery, from trees, grasses, bushes to even flowers. Not only that but all the buildings were made from mostly wood, not very much Stone in this city. It felt homier, if but less outstanding. Synthia did admire the green in the city. Dragon however, was more worried with the amount of wood and greenery, it didn’t seem structurally sound in any sieges, let alone a dragon.

They walked right past several citizens, who were either preoccupied in the shopping district or arguing amongst themselves. It must be nice to have such luxuries, made you wonder if the war affected them here at all. Synthia did make some mental notes about several arguments as some could potentially lead to her getting some coin. At this rate she didn’t care if she was just another mercenary or adventurer, they needed some change. The one conversation that made her halt was one between a blonde nord and an imperial woman. He seemed to be pressing himself on her while she denied him. Thankfully she wasn’t the only one who noticed as one of the guards had as well and asked if there was trouble, the man muttered ‘no’ and headed into the tavern. Synthia glanced at the women and made a note to help later.

Finally, they had reached Dragonreach. As they entered the twins noticed the Jarl arguing among his advisories, however as they were looking upon the Jarl a leather armored dark elf approached them., weapons drawn.

“What is the meaning of this, the Jarl is not receiving visitors”

Synthia had her hand on her seath ready to draw her own weapon. She knew better to threaten the Jarl, however.

“We are here from Helgen, we have news of the attack and require aid."

The elf seathed her own weapon shaking her head with a smirk at Synthias directness.

“Well that explains while the guards let you in’ she cocked her head in a motion to fallow her to the Jarl ‘Come then, the Jarl will want to speak to both of you personally.”

The two carefully fallowed the women up the stairs to the Jarl who immediately spoke to them, far less condescending then anyone had in Whiterun so far.

“You were at Helgen then, you know of the attack.”

Synthia smirked “Why yes I had a great view while the Imperials were trying to cut off my head.”

The Jarl surprisingly let out a small laugh, “Yes well I’m sure that’s all a misunderstanding, I must thank you for coming to our aid.”

He turned and bickered with his advisors, one seemingly a bit pathetic and advised to do nothing, as that often helps. They had come to know the Jarl by Balgruuf and the elf women by Irileth. After giving his command to send some guard to Riverwood, much to Dragons relief, motioned the two women to fallow him and led him to his court wizard.  
Who arrogantly gave a quest to return dragonstone, which Synthia smugly already had and presented to him. He became flustered, but before responding a guard came in screaming for help. Balgruuf ordered the men to find Irileth and seek out the menace and pleaded for Synthia and Dragon to come to Whiteruns aid yet again.

Synthia wasting no time, immediately turned and ran. Dragon being more courteous gave a short nod and smile before chasing after her brash acting sister. As they bolted from the Cloud District, they noticed some familiar faces, the same Companions. Synthia smirked knowing full well what an arse she could be but instead ran right past them yet again paying them no mind. Dragon noticed Ria waving and smiled politely, she didn’t fail to see Aelas glare.

Neither of them stopped running until reach Irileth and some more guards near the guard tower. They hid behind some conveniently placed boulders and grass from the wild plains. Irileth advised caution as they had no idea what they were walking into.

“If it is a dragon like we saw before, swords would be useless unless we find a way to ground it. I can get past the towers fire and reach the top of the battlement, perhaps I can draw the beast near me. The rest of you do the same, if I can reach it, I’ll go for its wings, after all a downed dragon is a dead dragon.”

Irileth raised an eyebrow as the guards glanced at her direction.

“She’s the dragon expert, the only one we got, if its anything else fall back to my orders.”

With order given, the guards nodded and headed towards the watch tower, where a crouched and injured guard emerged. Taking no time, Dragon pushed past everyone and made it to the man who coughed up some blood and tried to warn them. Dragon hushed him before dragging him inside and proceeded to quickly stitch him with some healing magic, while Irileth gave the command for her guards to hide and take cover. Synthia raced up the winding stairs with a groan, she hated stairs.

Sure enough, within moments the dragon returned and swept down for another attack blazing fire down upon the tower once more. Synthia dived out of the way and cursed out, now she would have to make a jump past fire too. Lighting her hand up with some fire she threw a fireball towards the beast. She could barely make a note of her sister emerging from the tower and hiding next to one of the guards.

The dragon let out an angry growl and flew towards Synthia letting out another breath of fire which Synthia lifted her shield up to try and block but boy was that fire hot. The metal of her shield burned as she held it up. Before the dragon could fly off and make for another attack Synthia ran forward and dove, without really looking down to see just high up she was. She missed her shot on the wing but barely made a stab in for the beats leg, luckily her sword went in deep and she got it hooked. Now all the had to do was hold on, if only it was so easy.

Dragon saw her sister in trouble and gave the order to attack with arrows, she could only hope they wouldn’t hit her sister. She too placed carefully aimed shots of ice spiked at the beast. Synthia noticed many arrows flying past the dragon as it was fast. A few managed to hit the dragon, but most broke off or didn’t puncture its thick scaled hide.

Synthia let out a huff and began to try and climb up the dragons leg, this however began to backfire as the beast noticed and tried to fling off the impatient nord. Much to its dismay this made him distracted and Dragon managed a well place spike to the dragon’s wing, freezing it for a moment and causing it to loos its ability to flight just enough to make it crash into the ground. Synthia leapt from the beast just before it hit the ground and rolled away, not completely unscathed. The men charged, a foolish notion as the dragon rose and let out a massive breath of roasting fire that burned two of the men. Their screams were tormented and loud. The smell was nauseating, as the screamed, the dragon grabbed one and threw him around in his mouth tearing the man’s flesh apart and scattered his broken body among the ground.

The Dragon took a step forward now hungry to feast upon the remaining men. Just as it was about to attack yet another man Irlieth dove for him crashing them both into the ground. She then rose and made a slice for the dragon’s jaw. It let out a painful screech. Once again Synthia made an attempt to climb on the dragon’s side, this time successful. However, the dragon rose its wings and began to fly off again.

Dragon raced underneath the dragon, but instead of casting some more destruction magic she casted a few shielding spells as well as some spells to boost fire resistance to the guards and Irileth in hope to save a few lives.

Synthia now on the dragons back gripped its spines. She no longer had her sword, but instead had a mere dagger strapped to her leg. Letting out a deep breath she waited for the dragon to turn around and hover over the guards to let out a massive fire breath, this time, she was prepared. She leapt from her spot on its back and raised her dagger pinning it straight into the beast’s wing and sliced down until she was stopped by its tick bone near the bottom of its massive wing. It let out an ear-piercing roar in agony and desperately tried to fly away, but alas its wound was to grave and he came to an ungraceful landing. Learning their lessons, the guards leaned towards the side of caution and waited for the dust to clear before meeting their grand foe.

The dragon now enraged lifted his head and blasted out fire limping towards his opponents. Dragon, for a moment, panicked as she could not se her sister rising. However, she for a moment, noted her crouching near the dragon. She was not the only one to notice this as the dragon turned its head growling and reached down to bite Synthia, who dodged its attack. Synthia let him have a mix between chain lightning and frost spells as the guards, more courageously began to slice into the dragons neck, wings, tails, anywhere they could reach. Irileth stood next to the dragonborn dodging each attack and landing another, until Irileth drove her sword into the dragons eye making it rear back in agony and crash to the ground for a final time and laid still.

Nobody dared make a move towards the dragon, and to be sure one of the guards shot a final arrow at the dragons face, after it did not even make a twitch they assumed it dead.

“Is it… is it done then, the beats is dead?”

One of the men spoke, Synthia, heavily breathing limped towards her sister. She didn’t manage to land as well the second time and had a nasty gash on her leg, the metal twisted where she landed. They took a moment before looking around them. They were lucky, only two men had fallen and die out of the six who joined them. Synthias gaze fell upon the now dead crisped men. Guilt twisted in Dragons gut as nobody even hesitated to help the man, his body still burned though obvious he was dead, his face twisted I terror and most of his flesh was melted away and crisped into a black molten and red coloration. The other man had less burning, but his death was far more painful as his body was separated into several pieces, guts strung apart.

Dragon looked away and Synthia let out a deep long sigh. They all took a moment to catch their breath before the dragon began to crackle. Right away everyone once again had their weapons raised, but the flesh on the dragon merely began to burn away. Shock and awe strung along their faces as a mix between orange, red and yellow magic flames engulfed Synthia as she had stood closer to the dragon. She shot her sister a bewildered look before the men raced up to her shouting “Dragonborn”. It was Irileth who came to her rescue however making them back up and dismiss such wild charges. Not that she outright denied them but deemed them currently irrelevant, all that mattered to her was the dead dragon.

“Synthia, are you alright?”

Dragon asked ignoring the rest of the guards. She nodded and looked at her hands.

“You mean aside from other injuries, yes I am.”

“You think this has something to do with that word on the wall? Maybe you are dragonborn… if so… hmm”

Synthia shook her head and chuckled softly.

“If so, that’d make you one too oh dear twin of mine. Best not make a scene though, I’m sure if I speak its tongue, some great grand thing would happen”

“That great grand thing would be their voice, our voice. But your right, best not use it in such a populated area, not while we don’t understand what it is yet.”

Irileth approached the sisters smiling.

“Sorry about loosing your sword Synthia, but that was a mighty fight. Than you for helping us, I doubt we would have been as lucky if you hadn’t helped. Best you report back to the Jarl, I’ll stay to clean this place up. I’m sure you both could use a good rest.”

Synthia nodded and Dragon walked next to her draping her sisters’ arm over her own shoulder and helped her walk back up to Whiteruns gate. Synthia normally would have refused such help and walked on her own, save her own pride, but Dragon had a way of insisting that Synthia couldn’t say no to. As they reached the inner-city Dragon helped her up the stairs and to the Jarl. She would have rather stopped at the chapel but Synthia bickering made her continue up the clouds steps. Everybody stared which made them uneasy. Nobody had the bravery to approach them however, and they weren’t waiting for them too either. At last they finally reached Dragonreach and made their way to the Jarl who stared at them in amazement.

“It’s done Jarl Balgruuf, the dragon is dead. Irileth is cleaning up the mess”  
“I knew Irileth could do it, she never failed me before, she wouldn’t start now.” He took a moment to look at the girls more closely, and his face faltered slightly. “How many dead?”  
Synthia shook her head but kept it raised, “Not, any in all consideration, two guardsmen out of the six given to us, one of the men at the watch tower survived as well but I’m unaware how many were once stationed. Im sure Irileth would have more information.”

Jarl Balgruuf now rose from his throne and approached the two woman.

“Then this is the third time I am in your dept. You have saved my town several times over in just one day alone. I will gift you a new sword of Whiterun, may it serve you well, as promoting you both as my new Thanes, you will be given Lydia as you housecarl and given the right to purchases property. Talk to my steward for the details, I would also like to offer my personal gratitude, you will always be welcome in this hold as I hope it will be home for the both to you as well.”

Synthia and Dragon looked at each other in surprise before thanking the Jarl again who made it know all the thanks was on them. Synthia wasn’t used to having such praise, she was always a trouble maker, even a thief and pirate for a time back at home. As they turned they were approached by a brash yet beautiful looking nord women, who wore very similar armor to Synthia.

“The Jarl has appointed me your housecarl, may name is Lydia and I am to be your sword and your shield, sworn to carry your burdens.”

Synthia cocked her head to the side.

“Just like that you are bound to us? We could be terrible people, no matter what happens you are ordered to fallow us now?”

Lydia nodded though her face was contorted in concern at Dragons comment. She never did deny that murder was above them, after all their very mother was the Listener for a time as was the Gray Fox. Who knows maybe they’d travel down a similar path one day?

“Ah well then, heres some coin, would you mind buying us a room at the inn for the next several days, maybe even week, get us all dinner, unless you had it already, we eat whatever. Dragon and I will be down there soon enough.”

Bowing slightly Lydia left the two sisters to very slowly make their way to the inn. Once arriving, Lydia showed them to their room and left them at command, Synthia told her to retrieve any tunic and pants she could find, as Synthias armor had too many damages to keep wearing. She would make some improvements at a later time. Dragon helped remove the remaining armor and clothes and began to heal her wounds up before healing her own. They also downed a few healing potions as well as Dragon taking some mana potions. Soon they would join Lydia for dinner downstairs but for now they took some time to themselves to breath and reflect on just what the flying fuck they were going to do next.


	3. Getting to Know Whiterun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The merry band continues their story in Whiterun for quite some time making it a temporary home. This chapter focuses on the building relationship of Lydia and the two twins as well as getting to know some of the companions in a better light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter takes place nearly immediately after the last chapter. I want to make a comment much of Synthia and Dragons history will be mentioned slowly as the book continues, however I do plan to make a prequel as Synthias story began long before she even entered Skyrim. I will make one side note that I added what’s called Kynareth’s blessing or gift, meaning large skin changer. Basically, granting the gift to morph into a large beast of the forest. This gift has to either be granted personally or passed down by blood. If given personally Kynareth choosing the animal, if passed to offspring then the parents skin will be passed down. If they are of two different skins, then the child has a chance to be either depending on which their character is more accustom too. There is more detail to this later on in the story and in a future prequel.)
> 
> Warning: There is past mentions of rape happening to Serene, but it is not in great detail.

Synthias POV

Lydia returned shortly with some baggy pants and a no sleeved tunic, both being well used and obviously for a more men’s build as they were very baggy, but they fit well enough. She also apologized for not being able to find anything else. I waved that notion off with a smile.

“Its dusk now, I’m grateful you found anything at all Lydia.”

She gave me a grateful smile and Dragon slowly stood. 

“You think it’s possible to draw a bath in an inn? Perhaps we should find a quiet lake or river some time tomorrow, after all you’re starting to stink sister.”  
I playfully scoffed at her and threw a pillow towards her face which she swatted to the ground. Lydia respectfully watched but stated relatively quiet. By that I mean she didn’t say anything, but one could already tell Lydia was anything but quiet. By the gods I’d only known this woman for a few hours, and she had to be the single most loudest walker she had ever met, which is saying something because orcs are very loud, especially when moving.

Despite her sisters’ comment, or rather because of her sisters’ comment, Lydia retrieved an unused rag from a nearby shelf and handed it to me. I was a bit confused at everything a housecarl was meant to do at this point, here I thought they were just a glorified body guard, like Ernastine was to us. As I cleaned off some of the grime from my face, arms and armpits, I began to make some small conversation with our new appointed housecarl.

“So, tell me Lydia, what exactly does a housecarl do?”

Lydia stood proud and spoke proudly.

“As housecarl, I’m sworn to guard all you own, with my sword, and my life.”

Dragon raised and eyebrow but remained silent as I for one let out a bit of a chuckle, which seemed to puzzle to woman before me.

“So, you’re just a bit of a free labored body guard eh?”

Lydia, looking astonished shook her head and spoke a little less affirmatively, “Ah no, I can do many things, anything you command really.”

Gods it would seem I’d have to pry information from this woman.

“Anything at all? Wouldn’t that make you a servant then? I could command you to wash my clothes, make me food, kill literally anyone, a cow or even some random child?”

Lydia, looking like she regretted every single decision in her life just started at me. I could tell I was technically correct, not that I’d command her to kill a child, that’s downright horrible. I may be a killer, thief and all-around siren but even I have my limits and that is a big one. Dragon eventually spoke up.

“Don’t look so terrified Lydia, she would never ask you to do that. She may seem fearsome, but she has a bit of a soft side for the cute and innocent. She would never ask you to kill an animal she didn’t need for food or hide, or ever to murder a child.”

Lydia gave a curt nod but otherwise didn’t make any other comment to the matter. 

“I suppose we had somebody like you, I gave her the run for her life growing up. She has an oath to always guard Dragon and I and protect us from anything that harm us. Though she still had many say in matters, she was by no means a servant. I couldn’t command her to kill however she had to do whatever it took to protect me or my sister.”

“She must have been a good woman, where is she know if I may ask?”

Dragons face tightened, we had grown very close with Ernastine and with recent events the topic was still heavy for us.

“Ah well… we don’t really know. The Thalmor made waste to our home you see, and while mother lead our residents to safety I led Dragon through a different passage as we got cut off from mother and the other guards. Ernastine came with us, but we got separated. We tried going back but our home was gone and there was no sign of anybody left, they all were either killed or were led to safety. I suppose if she is alive, she would make her way to us.”

Dragon smiled only slightly to my optimism, not that it was misplaced, Ernastine was one of the greatest warriors I had ever known. I’m confident she is out there somewhere running down some poor bastard to try and find us. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, about your home and family. I do hope you find Skyrim a well enough home in the meantime.”

I gave her a thankful smile and placed my now dirty rag back in the drawer it came from. Just then a red guard woman knocked on the door. Dragon giving her permission to enter, came with three simple meals, a loaf of bread, some cooked beef, a plate of cheese and each a tankard of nord mead. I thanked her and gave her a tip which she took thankfully and left us to eat. We sat on the table just slightly outside our room that overlooked the inn so we could see and hear all that went on below. 

We ate in relative silence, Lydia not seeming like one to engage in small idle and pointless conversation and Dragon and I being too tired to try. After our meals were done, we were content with watching the ongoing commotion. Until however, I saw a familiar face enter the inn with a small yet adorable little girl. They sat down by the fire and talked happily with each other until the very same man that harassed her from before approached her. Knowing full damn well where this was heading, I got up and raced downstairs. I could hear the footsteps of Lydia and Dragon fallowing me close behind.

I could see the woman already looking uncomfortable, but this time for more than one reason. Her daughter too looked awkward and stood just behind her as her mother had one arm draped in front of her to shield her. While the man seemed physically harmful, he was defiantly a nuisance. As I approached them the woman gave me a pleading look as if to say ‘help’, and so I did, in my way of course.

“You know just because you beg, that won’t make her say yes you know, it just makes you more pathetic.”

I said leaning against a nearby pillar. The Nordic man whipped around and glared at me.

“What?” He spat and marched up to me. Damn this guy was shorter than I was.

“You seriously think harassing her until she says yes will work? Common mate she has a damn child for Talos’ sake, leave her and her family eat in peace.”  
“Hah pfft, Carlotta is mine, she just doesn’t know how much she wants me. Once Mikeal gets a woman, their got.”

Alright now I’m just pissed off. He was pathetic before, now he’s just a bastard.

“Let me make this clearer for you, leave Carlotta and her family alone.”

“Ha, that fiery widow is mine, she just doesn’t know-”

I took one more giant step more him now growling at him.

“I’ll only warn you once, leave her alone or else.

“I don’t have to take this from-” 

Swiftly I grabbed his neck turned him forcefully and smashed his skull straight into the pillar behind me before slamming him into the ground. He clutched his nose screaming in agony as blood gushed from his nose and he spit out blood. I couldn’t yet tell if it was from him mouth or his nose, but I didn’t care. I was done. I grabbed the shirt on his back, he tried to grab me and turn the tides but all he did was frail his arm around as I slammed him backwards into the bench behind him causing him to fall over. The people that were once sitting their got up and promptly moved over. Nobody bothers to lift a finger or even say anything in this man’s defense. Not yet finished I gave him another punch in his face right under his eye and crushing his cheek bone, then grabbed him by the hair and threw him from the taverns doors, in which he tumbled down from the stairs, fallowing him I now stood over him as he stumbled into a crouched position coughing up blood, this time from his mouth.

“Had enough?”

As he continued to cough more blood and whipped his mouth glaring at me, he nodded defeated, yet angry. 

“Fine, you won, on my honor Carlotta will never hear from me again.”

“Good or next time you’ll get a visit from the guards knowing you’ve tried to assault the holds newest Thane, now get out.”

Before hearing a response, I turned and entered the inn once more to stop and look up to everyone silently staring at me all with different expressions, some baffled, some in awe, some seemingly couldn’t care less and other either grinning or laughing. This was perhaps the first of many times I would see Lydia smile in amusement and appreciation for my actions. It seemed this nuisance had this a long time coming.

Dragon nearly skipped up to me and gave me a hug fallowing the little girl who took gave me a hug after Dragon let me go. I knelt to her level as she spoke to me.  
“Thank you for helping us kind lady, how did you learn to fight like that? It was really cool”

I laughed and shook my head.

“Many years of training little one, and it’s no problem. I’m always here to help, especially when the one I’m helping is a brave little girl like yourself.”

She giggled and ran back to her mother who let out a sigh in relief and she too shook her head grinning at me.

“I’d thank the gods, but I’ll settle for thanking you.”

She reached in her back to what look liked to pull out some coins. I stepped forward and put my hand on her shoulder.

“Really, I meant it, it really wasn’t a big deal. Not like you sent me to an actual battle or anything, there’s no charge for a small favor.”

Her face lit up, man these people are either quick to happiness or never receive a kindness now a days.

“Then please, any time you pass by my stall and want any fresh produce just ask, they are yours.”

I smiled and gave my thanks just before three very familiar warriors entered the room, two loudly cheering and laughing while the other giggled behind them. Farkas, Ria and assumingly Vilkas had come to the tavern just as promised.

“Did I just see Mikeal limping to his home crying? Man, what I would have loved to see who did that, I would have paid for it!”

Dragon looked at me giggling along with Ria.

“Ah yes, what a noble deed.”

I retorted leaning against the pillar I smashed his nose in. Corlotta shook her head with a smile. Farkas then matched my gaze while Vilkas and Ria connected the dots.

“It was you then? Why we all give you thanks, though I wish you could’ve waited a few more minutes.”

“I told you brother, this woman has a bite to her.”

If only they knew just how much I had one. I gave my mischievous smirk that plainly said just what I was thinking.

“Come drink with us, we would love to catch up.”

Ria said as she was about to sit by a nearby bench,

“If you all would like we have a good-sized table in our room, we could all sit and chat up there where we don’t have to worry about being interrupted.”

Dragon kindly gave her offer and all of us agreed, fallowing Lydia upstairs. I told her she’s free to stay or leave, whatever she so wished but she chose to take a seat with us, she sat in-between the twin brothers, while I plopped down next to Ria and my sister who also sat next to Farkas. We bought several rounds of mead, bread and fruits. Lydia offered to grab more drinks when needed which Dragon and I thanked her for.

“So, I hear the two of you are our newest Thane’s, how’d you go about doing that in a day?’

Vilkas wasted no time jumping into conversation, which I much appreciated. 

“Did some errands, killed a dragon, the usual hero work.”

I retorted taking a swig of my mead. Vilkas looked a bit taken back but he and his brother both had a grin on their faces. Vilkas looked from me to my sister.

“That was you? Boy I would have killed to join you in bringing it down.”

“Actually, the lot of that was mainly my sisters doing. She brought the dragon down to us, twice. We would’ve been dead if not for her.”

“How does one bring down a dragon exactly?”

Lydia now spoke up, I suppose hadn’t yet heard the story. I shrugged trying to seem less modest.

“Oh, you know, I just went for the wings, I missed once and got its leg, then dragon helped bring it to the ground. Second time is when I nearly sliced its wing in flight. Had to sneak of ts back then dive down for the wing.”

Farkas clasped his hand on my sister’s shoulder and congratulated her on her part for taking down the dragon.

“It was Irileth who made the final killing blow” I admitted

“Aye but it was you who crippled it, if you hadn’t done that, the dragon might have picked the rest of ya off.”

Vilkas was one for speaking plane on the might of a warrior. 

“Ever think of joining up with us, we could really use people like you.”

Ria asked, almost sounding a bit pleading. I paused and shrugged.

“Perhaps eventually, as for now Aela might attempt to cause a fight she would lose, I wouldn’t want to lessen her reputation so early on.”

Vilkas whistled and shook his head.

“You seem mighty capable, but I wouldn’t cast her in such a light too soon, Aela is defiantly an alpha woman to be feared.”

I took note of the word alpha but mentioned nothing. We spoke more of our many battles and victories we have had in the past. Boasts of warriors, Dragon mostly sat in a blissful silence while listening to us laugh and share stories, while chiming in on some of my antics. We talked for many hours until the nose in the inn began to die down to near quietness. At this time Vilkas thanked us for the company and bid his farewells along with both Farkas and Ria.

Lydia stood and walked over to the corner of the main room and began to set out her bedroll. Perhaps she sensed my unease and glanced my way before speaking.  
“I am quite used to sleeping on a harder surface, its no burden to me, its good for the back every once in a while, as well.”

I nodded before turning to my own bed finding Dragon undoing most of her main robes that left her in a tight tank top and underwear before crawling quickly in bed. Lydia already stripped herself and into the bedroll wasted no time in attempting to fall asleep. I, not bothering to strip down as I were already in comfy clothes, crawled next to my sister who curled into my arms and laid her head on my chest. I curled one arm around my head and on the pillow, and the other around my sister shoulder blade.

“I think we should stay here.”

Dragon suggested softly”

I hummed quietly but said nothing in return.

“I know we are supposed to keep on running, make our way to Blackmarsh where the Thalmor can’t reach us, but I feel like this place is calling to us, pulling us in like we are meant to be here.”

“Perhaps that pull is exactly why we should leave, but if you wish to stay then stay, we shall do.”

“You think Falma and everyone made it out alright?”

“Please with mother guiding them out of course they did. She could make soup with dozens of Thalmor soldiers in seconds.”

“Yeah but what about now? We saw her headed towards her true home…”

“Mom wouldn’t abandon her people, I’m sure she made sure they were well off before leaving.”

Dragon nodded but tightened her grip on my clothes, I could tell she was ready to cry.

“I’ll miss them too sister.”

“I wish we could go home, I wish mother didn’t leave, I wish there was a home to return to.”

She began to quietly sob into my chest as I hugged her close. I too felt her pain, we had made a small village for ourselves guarded by a castle just west of Chorrol. It was home for hundreds of years for mother and was our home too. It was peaceful there. If we had any choice, we would have returned to it, but the Thalmor left it in ruins, barely recognizable. One day maybe we could rebuild what we had lost. For now, we simply had to survive first.

“Wherever we go sister, I guess will be our home, long as we are together.”

She gave the smallest of smiles and cried a little less. In an effort to comfort her, I began to stroke her hair and hum a quiet lullaby tune mother used to sing to us. It seemed to work too as very soon Dragon was fast asleep and breathing quietly in her slumber.

“I’ll make us a new home where you’ll feel safe in, I promise you sister.” I said before I too feel into a mostly peaceful slumber.

Narrative POV

Synthia awoke to her sister already up and ready for the day, not surprised since she was an early bird. Synthia glanced at her still sleeping housecarl and chuckled. Not bothering to wake her Synthia made my way downstairs and bought an apple and a chicken dumpling. Eating on the go she marched out into the day and down to the forge by the entrance. It was early yet the forger, Adrianne, was perched at her station looking onward into the city. It’s an admirable sight, a woman ready to get things done. As Synthia approached Adrianne met her gave and turned to greet her.

“Got some good pieces out here if you’re looking to buy, more inside.”

Adrianne tilted her head towards the store motioning for Synthia who shook her head and looked upon the forge.

“I actually came to ask a favor, if I could use the forge, I would need to buy some supplies however.”

Adrianne looked her up and down raising an eyebrow at her current attire.

“You’re the one who killed that dragon? I imagine it would’ve done some damage. Sure, I’ve got no problem with you using it when I’m not, consider it a thanks for protecting the city.”

“Thanks, I’ll need a bit of time to make a template to increase my armors effectiveness. I think ill melt down what I can, scrap it and make use of it, and upgrade it to a more advance steel plate armor. I don’t think these dragons care much for style.”

When returning to her room at the inn she found Lydia up and ready who stood upon seeing her ready to take her command. 

“Are you any good with a boy Lydia?”

“It’s not my favored skill but I am adequate”

“Good I’ll be sure to forge you a decent one, can you hand my you weapon and shield, I’ll need to improve those too. We aren’t fighting man and simple beast anymore so we will need to improve upon its strength.”

Lydia hesitated for a moment before handing over her defenses.

“Can you do me a favor and collect any bounties or requests of the people? Any so-called quest you can find around town. I’d like to collect as much gold as possible before continuing on our adventure.”

Lydia nodded as I found my way to the nightstand foraging for some charcoal and paper before drawing up some templates and plans. Ideally Synthia would love some ebony armor but with supplies and gold short on hand they would have to make do with steal and leather equipment for now. After drawing up her plans she returned to the forge with her old armor and weapon and well as Lydia’s sword and shield. She spent the rest of the day at the forge not paying much mind to anything else but her work. She also bought two saber cat hides and turned them into a nice downtime fur armor for herself and made Dragon some very lightweight leather armor to wear under her clothing. Satisfied with her improved armor and weapons she once more returned to the inn to store away the fur and leather armor and tried on her steal plate armor. Perfect size.  
Synthia found Lydia with Dragon who were talking to a priestess of Kynareth, they had not prayed nearly as much as they should lately to their goddess, so it was no surprise to find her sister there. When seeing her Dragon waved her sister over taking a small moment to admire her new attire.

“This is Synthia, my sister, we would be more than happy to help you with Gildergreen.”

I smiled and nodded to the priestess who turned and looked me over.

“I sense you too have her wonderful gift. Both of you, I thank Kynareth for guiding you here to help us.”

She spoke a prayer for me and my sister before departing back into the temple. Lydia eyes me and my sister as we turned to head for the inn again.

“My Thane what did she mean when she said you have her gift?”

Dragon glanced my way and I nodded slowly.

“We are her guardians, when the forest cries for help, we listen, we her land burns we are there, we are her sent down to be loved and feared, a perfect resemblance of nature itself. We take form in one of her many creatures, a very large version of that form, but when we do, we swear an oath to never use her gift for our own evil intentions, no matter who I am right now, when I shift my soul is hers. To break her command is a death sentence to not only myself but my soul as well.”

Lydia gazed at me in astonishment.

“So, the legends are true? How then does one pertain such a gift?”

Dragon now spoke up.

“She either chooses them, a form to her people or the gift is passed down by blood. Our father… our blood father took the form of a wolf.”

Lydia paused at Dragons hesitation.

“Are you and your father not close?”

Dragon uncomfortably shook her head and looked at me. I stayed silent until we got to our room and turned facing Lydia.

“He broke his oath when he took my mother. She, despite all her sins was devote to Kynareth, she never harmed her nature, never laid a hand upon her gifts not without reason. She was once one of the Knights of the Nine for Talos’ sake, after all her crimes were well and done. She returned to Tamriel, only to be drawn in by him, tricked, trapped and he took her like a bitch to be breed.”

Synthia didn’t often speak of her father but when she did it was of pure hatred. Not many people dared to touch their mother, most couldn’t come close, as she was one of the most powerful people to ever exist on Tamriel. Lydia carefully eyed the twins, Dragon who appeared like a wounded animal, trying desperately to escape the situation and memory and Dragon who stood tall with a fury in her soul and eyes. Very two different people.

“He died by his brothers’ hand and by the others that bear her gift, striped of ability and his soul was casted down to Oblivion. Perhaps Hircine would make good pray of him.”  
Lydia’s face twisted.

“While I’m grateful somebody like him isn’t around to hurt another, Kynareth would send one of her own to the depths of Oblivion.”

“No, he wasn’t one of hers, not any longer. Are you familiar of her command, use natures gifts wisely. Respect her power and fear her fury. Her fury is not one to be trifled. Above all else she has love for her nature. That is her gift to us, and we must respect it.”

Dragon smiled at Synthia but turned to a nearby chest and waved her over, now changing the subject, not wanting to dwell on her father’s history. Upon opening the chest there were several brewed potions, mostly to restore health, mana and stamina but a few to increase certain skills, grant invisibility and so on. She also had purchased a few pouches to store her herbs and another to store potions. Synthia took this time to gift back Lydias sword and shield and gifted Dragon her leather armor to wear under her robes. Lydia gave her thanks as she twisted and turned her blade about pleasantly pleased and surprised with its improvements. Lydia passed on a thanks which Synthia brushed off and took off her helm, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Tomorrow we will set off doing whatever quests we can find, starting with helping the Gildergreen. I don’t care how long it takes I’d like to own a home here so we can have a true place to rest and call ours.”

Lydia nodded as Dragon began to try on her new leather armor. We all decided to try and get some sleep early tonight as tomorrow. As the sun rose on the next morning, they were off. Lydia made sure to pack some bed rolls, a small tent, and some food, insisting she be the one to carry the burden. 

Over the next few days The three went on many small endeavors, from clearing out bandit camps, to killing giants, to doing pointless drop offs and delivery messages. All the while celebrating every day drinking at the tavern, well that was mostly Lydia and Synthia, Dragon didn’t participate in drinking much. They earned enough gold to buy themselves a house and more to furnish it. 

This next adventured turned to a rather sour note however as they were hunting in the wilds for more bandits to clear they heard a shrieking roar from ahead. A familiar and terrifying roar. Synthia squeezed her eyes tightly shit and gritted her teeth. They had avoided many days without seeing any signs of another dragon and hoped they wouldn’t for a while. Looking around there was no nearby building to climb, and no bush large enough to camouflage in. They had to fight it here and now.

“Fuck” 

Synthia hissed under her breath opening her eyes now and looking onward. Sure as bones a dragon was appearing over the horizon.

“Lydia draw your bow, aim for its neck wings and eyes. Dragon do the same.”

Lydia nodded bravely, not showing much signs of fear or perhaps she was just determined to defend her Thanes even if that meant death. Synthia drew a few of her own daggers, she had crafted six small but effective steal daggers for throwing and fast paced fighting. They exchanged nods and valor and prepared themselves to fight.  
“Be ready with your sword Lydia, when the beast flies down it will breath some form of fire, frost or anything that will severely maim you. Id rather keep you intact if I may.”  
Lydia bewildered glanced at Synthia who stared ahead smirking.

“Damn you my Thane”

Lydia cursed with her own matching smile. As the dragon caught wind of the warriors he shrieked and flew straight down towards them.

“FO KRAH DIIN”

Lydia and Synthia rolled out of the way as the frost breath was aimed right for them. Dragon managed to be just out of reach. Breathing in her hands lit of a fiery storm as she casted a fire whirlwind to surround herself, better protecting herself from any frost breath and fired fireballs for the beast.

“HI FEN DIR NU”

The dragon spoke to them clearly enraged by something beyond merely killing potential prey. The fact it spoke at all was no real surprise and dragons were spoken to be mighty and intelligent creatures. 

It hollered another phrase before more frost burst from its throat. Synthia rolled out of the way and swung two of her daggers towards its neck, both hitting their target. It shrieked as the daggers plunged into its neck, meanwhile Lydia kept firing her arrows at its head and wing. Similar tactic as before but this time Synthia had no way of getting a foothold on the beast, and it knew it. The dragon had the upper hand in this battle. Synthia muttered a curse, they would need to be clever here.

“Keep it busy sister! Lydia keep your guard on her, don’t let her get hurt.”

Lydia drew her sword and raced to Dragon keeping her shield drawn to the dragon’s attacks. Dragon in return casted a boost to Lydia’s frost resistance. At first the dragon paid a mind to Synthia shooting a frost blast directing on her heels as she sprinted away, Dragon, however, with a well-placed fireball shot the dragon in the back of its head and kept on. Taking a breath, a purple circle rose from her hand as she conjured up a fire stomach commanding it to fight alongside them. All the while Lydia kept her shield up in their defense. The dragon roared in pain and swept down them attempting to try and grab them and hoist them in the air. 

Just a s Synthia hopped, she took now to run back, she had merely one shot at this. Racing almost in slow motion she took out her main sword and as the dragon flew past her, she leapt and three it with true aim, piercing into its chest just under its neck. Shock and agony twisted in its expression as it bellowed out in pain and tried to regain its flight to no avail. It flapped its wings outward and crashed hard into the earth. Lydia dove in Dragon shoving them both out of its path. Lydia wasted no time however and ran behind the dragon leaping upon it and stabbed her blade clear ingot its skull making sure the beast was dead.

Synthia ran up to her sister who stood in awe at the dragon, Lydia whom slowly climbed down from the beast and took a moment to gaze upon the magnificent creature.  
“That one” Synthia breathed heavy, “went down much better than the last one wouldn’t you say?”

Dragon barked out a laugh, her too out of breath. Her flame atronach had just returned to its plain as Lydia approached them cheering.

“In all my years I never had a fight like that!”

Just as Lydia marched up to the twin, the same golden like flames emerged from the dead dragon and began to encircle towards them, this time targeting the slightly closer sister Dragon. She stepped back as they surrounded and entered her.

Lydia stepped back amazed and grinned.

“Dragonborn” She spoke quietly almost to herself.

Dragon then matched Synthias gaze and nodded both of them opening their mouth towards each other and speaking the same phrase in unison, or rather shouted.

“FUS”

They both tumbled backwards as their voices were strong, but as Synthia reclaimed her balance Dragon fell to the ground laughing. Synthia walked over extending an arm to help her up.

“It’s true then, you two are legendary heroes, Dragonborn.”

“Aye perhaps, but now we must return to home, see what bones and salvage we can bring back.”

All three girls brought back as much as they could carry back to their home and locked their loot up in an enchanted chest, just for extra safe keeping. As they exited the house to celebrate at the tower the earth began to shake, and rumble and a blast was echoed throughout the lands.

“Dovahkiin!”

Synthia stood and squinted at the horizon as many citizens whispered in astonishment.

“What was that?”

Dragon asked Synthia who still stared ahead shaking her head and shrugged.

“No idea.”

Lydia walked up to them and whispered as quietly as she could.

“I believe my Thane’s, you have been summoned by the Greybeards. They must have heard you shout.”

Synthia tightened her lips and shook her head trying not to meet the gaze of the people as she marched up the steps. She passed by the smaller and new Gildergreen they had recently brought back, at least that had been growing well. If anybody would know what to do without pestering the small company, it would be the Jarl. Sure, enough upon entering the keep the Jarl stood from his throne to greet them.

“So, it’s true, you are more hero than ever predicted, Dragonborn.”

Synthia clapped her hands together laughing.

“As it turns out my mighty lord, we both have the ability to absorb their souls, being twins and all.”

“Aye, it seems the Gods haven’t given up on us yet sending us not one but two Dragonborn. The Greybeards really were summoning you.”

Dragon looked from the Jarl to her sister.

“Im aware the Greybeards trained the Dragonorns of old but I must admit I do not know their custom.”

Dragon said softly as she walked up beside her sister.

“They are a private, well respected people among the Nords. You two will need to climb the thousand steps, just off Ivarstead, we will show you on the map. They will guide your voice and point you in the right direction.”

Synthia stepped back and nodded. What she did not say is she had little to no intention meeting the Greybeards, not yet, not any time soon. This was not her land yet and she had no plan having what’s remaining of her family fall to a land that wasn’t her own. After leaving Dragonreach Synthia marched straight down the steps and down to the end of the street, not even bothering to pay her recent friends a goodbye. 

As she marched to the front gate she came to a halting stop. There in all her tall and muscular glory was a well welcomed familiar face. Dragon all but fell into her sister as she halted directly in front of her. Instead of muttering she found what Synthia had gazed upon. Synthia was met with a relieved grin as Dragon sprinted forward and leapt into the arms of her most trusted friend. Lydia walked with Synthia was joined Dragon in their embrace.

“You have no idea what I went through to find you two.”

“Well it’s not like we made it hard, all you had to do was fallow the most heroic stories and here we are.”

“More like the most troubling news and here you are. I'm used to pulling you two out of messes but did it had to be dragons?"

Dragon giggled stepping back from her head and looked at Lydia as she awkwardly stood behind them. 

“Ernastine this is Lydia, she is our housecarl.”

Ernastine reached her hand out and met hers with Lydia.

“How you managed to become Thanes is beyond me, I’m surprised I didn’t find you in the dungeon Synthia.”

“Common, we both know I am far too pretty for such a place.”

Lydia looked at the group and smiled, she was happy they found their way back to each other at least. 

“Come then, let us celebrate at the inn, I’m sure you two have many stories to share.”

Synthia hesitated for a mere moment which Ernastine caught onto. However, Synthia nodded turned and walked slowly back into the city and into the Tavern. She would tell her guard later of her real plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “FO KRAH DIIN” -> Frost, Cold, Breeze (The frost shout)
> 
> "“HI FEN DIR NU” -> "You will die now"
> 
> As Synthia explained, the reason why she wont shift into her wolf skin often is due to the fact is forbidden to use is for war among man and mer unless in protection of the land. She wont shift too often as it is a secret of hers and her sisters, they would much like to keep.


	4. Procrastination Can Be A Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernastine is back! It seems not all the lost to the two Dragonborn girls, as the rekindle their relationship and travel onward on their journey, but not before Synthia antagonizes her favorite Huntress.

Ernastine was built more like an armored bear. She was a tall Nord, some rumored she had giants’ blood. She was well over six feet but still under seven. She was taller than many Aldmer, and five times as muscular. Synthia may be well muscular and toned but Ernastine’s muscles were like a man’s, huge in size and covered her body. Her eyes were stoic and strong, at first glance it was hard to ever see their color, perhaps due to her height and build, or perhaps because not many even attempted to meet her eyes, but they shined a dark green, so dark it was at times hard to see the color. Her hair was long and leathery black. She wore a set of Nordic armor of old, her helm even resembling that of a bear roaring. Indeed, she was something to behold.

As always as Synthia pushed open the doors to the tavern many took a moment to stare, only this time they stared more at Ernastine then Synthia. Ernastine rested her hand on the smaller woman’s shoulder and squeezed past her hearing straight for the bar to order several rounds of drinks, while the rest grabbed a table. Ernastine chose to sit next to Synthia and Lydia, for it was rare Synthia would ever take a sit not next to her sister. Lydia seemed like an ant compared to the brutish women next to her. Saadia, brought over each of them a meal “on the house”, since Synthia “saved” the Redguard from the Alik’r, although her main motive for doing so was that Saadia was now her resource of information regarding the Thalmor. She made it very clear that if she ever caught Saadia betraying her, the Dominions wrath would be the least of her concerns.

“So, what happened to Battlehorn and the village, Falma was pregnant when the attack happened is she okay?”

Dragon asked carefully as Ernastine began to eat her meal. She sighed heavily and shook her head.

“To keep it short, I caught up with many of the villagers. After you two made your escape I tried to find you but found your mom instead. Most of the villagers and people escaped thanks to Serene, even Falma was okay but, she had to return home, she was being called and couldn’t exactly refuse to return. So, I led them to safety. We rebuilt in a small village in Bruma with the Lords blessing. Since no Blades or any Evahns led them or were with them, they were safe under the new banner. We survived. Battlehorn was lost though, many soldiers too. After they were established in their new home, I looked around for any word of Evahns, found my way to Skyrim and instead hear word of dragons returning and a duo slaying one. Led myself to Whiterun and here you are.”

Synthia took a long drawn out breath. It was lucky her people made it to safety, although they weren’t her people anymore. Her home though, was lost. She knew it was, she saw it burning, but to have it confirmed all of it was gone made her heart sink. Her old life was truly over. Dragon looked worse though, her face twisted into a saddened expression as she stared at her untouched meal. 

“I’m sorry my Thanes, truly.”

Lydia said quietly, Ernastine cleared her throat and turned to Dragon.

“Come now, nothing will be accomplished if you starve yourself, eat.”

Dragon hesitated for a moment until Synthia gave her a gentle pat on her knee in encouragement. In the meantime, Synthia caught Ernastine up with her events, all the while Lydia sat in respective silence every now and then getting a thanks from Ernastine for protecting them, which she would respond something involving duty and it being her join, though job applies she has a choice… and gets paid. Lydia did mention Synthia improving her arms, which made Ernastine mention that Synthia made her own armor as well. Unlike Synthia’s own arm, she had enchanted Ernastine’s armor and weapons to fit her fighting style and abilities. Synthia would enchant her own but she had no intention of staying with seal armor for much longer.

As per usual, Synthia’s presence had drawn in an audience. Now normally she would have made an excuse to pass up a conversation but, if this was going to be her last night here, she ought to enjoy herself a little more than usual. This time it was Uthgerd challenged her to a brawl, better one hundred septims she could take her in a fist fight. Synthia laughed and cleared an area, all the while Ernastine just kept on drinking, nearly ignoring the duel. Having won Synthia helped Uthgerd up and let her regain her pride by offering to grab her a drink, she also paid Hulda some extra septims for using her in as a temporary “arena”. Not long after that Jon challenged her to a drinking match, drink for drink. She and Jon had engaged in many conversations already when Dragon didn’t feel inclined to join her sister for drinks. 

Many drinks later the whole bar gathered around a small table where the two sat on either side. They cheered for “Battle-Born” or “Dragonborn”, as each after the other they downed their tankard only to have them be filled by Saadia. They both became drunk, but it was Jon who became shitfaced. Perhaps due to Synthia drinking far too much as it is all the time, or maybe it was her being a skinchanger, it could have even been the fact she had dragonblood, but regardless Synthia had just become drunk when Jon threw up on the floor causing groans of disgust as well as cheering. Those who placed bet exchanged their gold as Jon whipped his mouth with his gauntlet and decided to make his way stumbling back to his manor.

“Is there anything you can’t do!?”

Synthia heard the familiar deep husky voice and quickly rose to greet her companion friend.

“You should know by now Farkas, a girl has many surprises up her sleeve.”

Synthia motioned for Farkas, Ria and Vilkas to join her once again, making their table become even larger. She made a short introduction to Ernastine, who Vilkas struggled not to stare at too much, at this Dragon paid close attention. It wasn’t often her friend got such attention from men, especially ones that were right up her ally. They got to their usual story conversation, Ernastine mostly with a smile on her face leaned back into her seat, arms crossed and rolling her eyes occasionally at Synthia’s remarks.

This was until Ria, boldly began asking about the twins’ mother, and stories of her history. People had not normally been so bold to ask Synthia directly, as such when they did Synthia would either lie or figure a way to avoid the conversation. This time though Synthia obliged Ria’s curiosity, perhaps due to her question being quite different from the norm.

“Your mother, did she ever have a lover?”

Ria asked carefully and eagerly as she stared nearly captivated by Synthia’s presence. For a moment Lydia whipped her gaze in worry to Synthia’s reaction, after all her only knowledge of Serene in any regard remotely similar to the aspect of a ‘lover’, wasn’t a pleasant topic. Her worries were proved null, as Synthia smiled tenderly.

“She did, although they were not together often at first, and rarely traveled together. Mother did most of her adventuring alone, saved the world alone time and time again. It wasn’t until well after the Oblivion crisis was over did, she actually attempts any romantic relationship.”

“Why is that?”

Ria asked, obviously a hopeless romantic, to which Synthia shrugged.

“She was always a lone wolf kind of girl, never really had a family before her heroics. I like to think it was because she was afraid to lose her, but in reality, it could have been many reasons. I knew she always fancied her.”

Dragon not caring for some pronoun guessing game continued the story.

“Ella, she was half Bosmer and half Redguard. Owyn, the former Blademaster was her father and raised her up. Ella was one of the first faces she really got to know. They didn’t particularly get alone well at first, they were both very young after all, but grew to love each other. Ella even dared to aid Serene in the final battle with Mehrunes Dagon. After that Serene kept returning to her and sharing tales of adventures, fighting beasts in the Arena and would leave shortly after. This continued for quite some time until they married.”

While Dragon kept the story short, she at least didn’t lead anybody on or keep them guessing any details.

“So uh, she helped raise you? Ella, I mean?”

Farkas asked, a bit unsure on how to word his question.

“Ah, it was mostly mother and Ernastine who looked after us and taught us lessons. Ella became the new Blademaster for a while you see, at least in our youth growing up.”

Vilkas raised an eyebrow at this knowing his brother wouldn’t think of the timeline, something didn’t add up, but Synthia knew where this was heading and decided to catch him up.

“While mother was still fairly young, she became a vampire, several years later, she turned Ella as well. She only became pregnant with by a…. miracle of the god Kynareth, it would seem her power is more than one would once believe.”

Farkas scratched his head a bit confused but, didn’t ask any more questions of the matter.

“Ella used to tell us stories of our mothers adventures, stories I assume she left out on purpose. While we didn’t see her as often, she was a second mother to us.”

Synthia nodded in agreement to her sisters’ words but suddenly her attention was drawn elsewhere. To a young crimson haired woman who just entered the doors of the Bannered Mare. Vilkas waved her shield-sister over catching the sharp glare Synthia threw towards her.

“Hope you don’t mind too much, Skjor decided to take a lone hunting trip which left our Huntress sulking about. Sides it’s best to patch up what petty feud you two seem to have going on.”

Ernastine raised an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing. She was far but surprised to know Synthia could gain some rivalry or anger some residents. Aela tightened her gaze at Synthia who stared back only for a moment but, with arms crossed, looked back at the table. Slowly she approached them and grabbed a chair. Vilkas being the man he is, scooted closer to Ernastine, all but forcing Aela to take a seat next to Synthia, who had virtually no other reaction. Dragon however, met her with a warm inviting smile.

“We are sharing tales of the Grand Hero of Kvatch and her lover.”

Ria said still looking annoying too admirably at Synthia. Ernastine watched Aela carefully, despite Synthia’s many flaws she always seemed to woo women to her bed chambers, taking many women home at night back in Cyrodiil, it perplexed her why she had such disdain for this woman who clearly was above and beyond her ‘type’. Hell, Synthia refused to meet her eye at all. When Aela made no attempt to further the conversation Vilkas decided it best for him to chime in.  
“You have any stories of her heroic deeds? Wasn’t she part of the fighter’s guild?

“That and many other factions” Synthia muttered, not too keen on having Aela for company, but after receiving a swift kick to the shin by Ernastine, she straightened out and let out a short sigh. 

“She waited quite a while to join up that is. Her first journey you see was helping with Martin septim and joining the mages guild. She became the arch mage even before completely her journey closing the gates of Oblivion. Ah but she did indeed join up with the guild. Which turned into much more than she bargained for. You see at first it was good coin and good help, she as per usual for newcomers did many small but effective deeds, cleared out some rats, played guard for some towns people, even helped a company clear out a mine and managed to keep them all alive, but see when she had to go rescue some snotty Bosmer were when things began to turn weird.”

Synthia began to spin her tale about how Serene, little by little was made aware of the corruption in an opposing guild, the Blackwood Company and how Maglir, the former Fighters Guild member had changed sides. She told them of how Synthia and Modryn went on many adventures doing the Guilds bidding's and figuring out just how corrupt and sickening the Blackwood Company was, but also how Serene managed to uproot the Company, expose them and rid Cyrodiil of them.  
All the while Aela began to slightly loosen up as Synthia all but forget her discomfort of the Nordic woman while speaking pridefully of her mother. Her words were like honeysuckle, but far more alluring. Normally it was Dragon who had such an effect and it was Synthia’s looks that did so. However, while Synthia told stories one could forget the horrors of the world around them as she had a way of making you picture and feel every word spoken. What surprised her the most was when Synthia spoke of her mother’s age as she accomplished all this.

“That young, but she would barely be considered a woman.”

Aela asked, almost not buying into the woman’s story.

“Outstanding isn’t it? She began her story at the mere age of fifteen, by the time she joined the fighter’s guild she was only seventeen. Near the end of her story in Cyrodiil she was barely twenty before forever becoming a vampire.”

The way Synthia spoke of her mother with such a prideful heart made Ernastine pleased. She too knew Serene for many years and became forever indebted to her family. She found herself loving the woman as family to her and grew to love the twins as well. 

For the first time that night Synthia finally matched Aelas eye as she spoke, nearly forgetting her feud with the women. Aela squinted now unsure what to make of Synthia.

“What about your mother Aela?”

Dragon had he intent to really get to know this woman. Not many had the ability to give her sister pause. Perhaps this girl could tame parts of her wild personality, or just be good fun and annoy her sister to no end. Aela too spoke proudly of herself and her parent’s history.

“My mother was Companion, and her mother, and all the woman in my family back to Hrotti Blackblade. I stayed with my father until I was old enough for my Trial. We hunted everything there was to hunt, good training.”

She hesitated before continuing in a less loud tone, and a bit more somber like. 

“Ma didn’t live long enough to see me join, but I fight with her and all my shield-sister through time.”

Synthia’s brows furrowed together unsure if she should try to comfort her or say anything on the matter at all and instead hummed to herself a quiet tone and finally spoke up.

“Well…”

It occurred to her she didn’t exactly think of what to say before starting to talk and rubbed her arm trying to form a sentence and not sound like a bumbling fool.  
“You have a good outlook on it. All we can do really is honor our dead and remember our love for them.”

Aela nodded slowly, a hint of a smile forming on her lips, which made Vilkas and Dragon exchange grins at one another. Aela fund herself unable to resist losing herself, if but for a moment in the rays of deep blue sapphire and emerald green eyes of Synthia, who herself was careful enough to avoid doing the same with the Huntress. Blinking Synthia turned to face away from the Huntress and continued to share her many stories of her mother. This continued for quite some time until Ernastine rose, not at all quietly.

“We should return home and get some rest, it would seem Synthia intends to drag us across Skryim tomorrow on some grand quest.”

“Ah yes, we heard the Greybeards the Greybreards summons, I wish I could join you on the thousand step pilgrimage.”

Synthia spoke up despite her better judgement at Vilkas retort. 

“Ah no, I have some business in Riften.”

Aela couldn’t help but almost glare at Synthia again, forgetting everything astonishing she just learned of the blonde Nord. Instead Synthia aggressively winked at the Huntress and stood with Ernastine who was already headed for the door. Lydia took looked perplexed.

“That my beautiful Huntress, is my own secret.”

Dragon rolled her eyes with a small giggle and fallowed Ernastine out the door, motioning for Lydia to fallow. For a moment Synthia merely smiled wickedly at Aela who scowled back at Synthia. 

“I am not your…”

But as Aela was beginning to form her own tangent Synthia turned on her heals and fallowed her family out the doors with a fox like grin on her face. Aela made a loud “ugh” and marched after Synthia who smugly fallowed in-between her two guards. Vilkas, knowing too well what Aela’s temper could cause, grabbed the women’s arm in an attempt to stop her form doing anything she would regret, especially after consuming so much mead. After turning for a moment and promptly removing it she turned back only to see Synthia already entering her home, but not before giving the woman one final smile of victory.

“I hate that fucking woman.”

Aela growled and headed for her own room in Jorrvaskr.

At the night Lydia offered to share her bed with Ernastine, but later regretted it as Ernastine turned out to be both very big and a very loud sleeper. Luckily Lydia was a heavy sleeper and she too snored. Dragon took note of the loudness and casted a spell on her door and walls to muffle to sound of their sleeping through the night.

“So, you like this Aela then?”

Dragon was quick to gossip excited about any love life that pertained more to just fucking. Synthia simply snorted as she changed into her fur down clothes.  
“Hardly, and besides the girl can’t stand me, it’s just fun to toy with her.”

Dragon hummed with her hands behind her and gleefully sauntered to the bed.

“I’m sure that’s why I caught her gazing so deeply into your eyes. Girl loves you and she doesn’t even know it yet.”

Synthia playfully pushed her lovesick sister who giggled again in response, she too now changing into her tank top and undergarments and continued her pestering gossip.

“I mean you haven’t even slept with anyone since we arrived, which has to be some record for you.”

Synthia raised her eyebrow with a devilish smirk, making Dragon pause.

“How? When? With who? You never brought anybody back with you?”

“Ah and see that my young naive little dove, is where you fail to understand just because I didn’t bring the maiden home, doesn’t mean I didn’t find a way to do it elsewhere. To answer your question though, after gifting Ysolda the mammoth tusk she presented to give me her own special “thanks” if her home, you would have noticed if you weren’t busy running to Arcadia to brew up some more potions with your new herbs. Ah and there was Olfina, the pretty Grey-Mane women from the inn, I was on a stroll as she was just getting off work and we decided to catch up if you will.”

Dragon, with her mouth agape, shook her head a bit disgusted but also in humorous notion.

“Isn’t Olfina with that friend of yours, Jon?”

“No not quite, they have many differences, she believes herself to be a true Nord and Jon wants no part in the feud between the families and cares little to involve himself on either side. They might care for each other, but I doubt anything will come of it until the war is good and done.”

Getting back on the topic of the crimson haired beauty Synthia added another point.

“Sides it hasn’t gone unnoticed she may be a werewolf. She, Farkas and Vilkas smell of dog, and I keep hearing howls come from Jorrvaskr. I sense it in them, its not forbidden to mate with one or even become one while we hold the gift, but many beats of Hircine are unpredictable and savage, who hold little respect for the forest and its lands.”

Dragon gave a sad nod of understanding, although she desperately wanted her sister to finally fall in love, she wasn’t about to push her upon somebody who might break her heart. In that she reluctantly changed the subject.

“So, we are headed to Riften then?

“Yeah, I heard a rumor the Thieves Guild is present there and going through some difficult times. In moms reign they flourished, poverty was at a low with her around and she kept people off the streets and in good homes. There was plenty of money to go around and business was good. She looked after her own. I feel like it’s putting her name to shame to do nothing and putting a shame to who the Grey Fox resembled.”

Dragon pursed her lips but did not argue. She wasn’t as much as a golden thief as Synthia, who manages to sneak past most men and mer alike in the heaviest of armor. She made it look easy, nobody saw or felt her if she didn’t want them too. Dragon could be quiet but not nearly as dreadfully silent as her sister. She relied on her mastery of magic to keep her silent and invisible rather than her own skill, while Synthia had no need for such magic abilities. She began to get cozy under the covers again once again into her sisters comforting embrace. 

The next morning the merry band was off, but not before Ernastine brought them a wondrous surprise. Three horses were perched at the stables, normally it would be Dragon skipping with glee, but Synthia who had a far greater attachment sprinted up to her surprised Stallion. An amber reddened horse who had a coating of black along his back that blended into his deep red coat as it traveled down his sides and rump, further down the amber red coloring turned to a more gold color but still retaining hints of red. His main and tale both raven black and his eyes a deep brown. Her horse when by the name of Ranger. Dragons mare was a horse of pure white, including her mane, with a small hint of grey speckles along her rump and face, eyes bright blue. She went by the name Ayleid. of Ernastines horse was a simple yet proud Stallion, he was a pain horse, with blackish brown spots along its white coat, who was given the name Niall. Niall was a rather large horse, one of the bigger draft horses, carrying somebody like Ernastine was no challenge for him.

Synthia stroked the bridge of her horse’s mussel and pressed her forehead to her dear friend. Ranger took a step forward, blowing some air at his master’s face and leaned into her.

“Forgive me, I would have told you of the horses, but I figured it’d be a good gift in store. Luckily all the horses at the stables managed to escape, and I brought back ours when I was finally able fallow suit in my search for you two.”

Dragon repeatedly thanked her as Synthia stroked Rangers neck and back nearly crying at how joyous she was her horse was alive and well. Not wanting to make Lydia walk the whole journey while the rest rode their horses, Synthia bought her the brown bay mare at the stables, who Lydia received gratefully and named Missy. 

For awhile there was no exciting events, well exciting to Synthia, dangerous to the others. They traveled on a road that seemed to bypass all the main villages and steered from any towers or bandit camps. As they entered a similar terrain Dragon gave pause, causing Ayleid to come to a halt and breathed a soft whinny, as if to call to the others. Synthia turned to see Dragon gazing onward over the mountains, the same that was a pure mix between Cyrodiil and Skyrim, connecting their lands to Bruma, the Jerral Mountains. Synthia rode Ranger next to Ayleid but Dragon kept her gaze fixated on the mountains. 

“Dragon…”

Synthia spoke her name as gently as she could, not wanting to cause her much disturbance, but Dragon didn’t look away. Ernastine sighed with a heavy heart and trotted alongside the twins. Lydia awkwardly stayed some paces behind not sure on how to approach the situation. Synthia and Ernastine exchanged worried glances before Dragon spoke.

“It still looks so peaceful, so untouched like the war hasn’t scythed the lands yet. It still has a magical aura, it still…”

“Feels like home.”

Synthia finished for her, her words less tearful, but just as mournful. Dragon finally looked at her sister and nodded sadly. Then Ernastine appeared to notice something that caught her eye, squinting she gently tapped Niall several paces forward as she gazed near the mountain. Synthia fallowed her but stopped just shy of Niall. 

“What did you find?”

For a moment Ernastine stayed silent but motioned her head towards what seemed to be a strange looking stronghold, broken down into perhaps some towers. Synthia found what Ernastine had been staring at but raised an eyebrow.

“This seems odd to you? We have seen many structures like this before, its probably littered with bandits.”

Ernastine nodded and turned to Synthia before speaking again.

“You still are looking for some quick gold, aren’t you? This may earn you some favors with the Jarl in Riften, and anything we find is ours, plus it’s within the start of the Jerral mountains, perhaps it would be good for Dragon to reminisce over her home, make her less home sick.”

Not far enough away to mishear anything Ernastine said she rode ahead, of her sister, towards the towers, figuring this action would make a good retort to Ernastines assumption.

“Well onward then, my sister has chosen for us.”

Dragon smiled gratefully but said nothing. The stone path they had been traveling on turned to dirt, but it was doable for the horses. Ranger and Ayleid were especially used to such terrain. They stopped a good distance away from the towers and Lydia tied up Missy to a nearby small tree. Missy didn’t seem to mind but neither the twins nor Ernastine bothered to tie up their horses. They were loyal creatures and wouldn’t leave their positions unless forced.

As they approached the towers Synthia crouched down behind a boulder to get a better look at what they were facing. Like she predicted the place was filled with bandits, but what caught her eye now was a familiar stone wall that seemed to call out desperately for her.

“Lydia with me, Ernastine fall in line with Dragon, after we climb those steps there looks to be a stone bridge leading to the second tower. Lydia and I will make our way to the second tower while you two clear the first, it should be the easier tower to clear so once you’re finished try and cover us from the top of the tower.”

Normally Synthia wouldn’t part with her sister but they needed to play a stealth card when outnumbered so much. As Lydia couldn’t sneak well, she figured they would go in deafening while Dragon and Ernatine rained down from above. They took their orders and slowly climbed up the steps, Dragon first fallowed by Ernastine, who just as commanded went for the first tower. 

The first Bandit, seemingly one on watch turned and was about to scream to get the others attention but Ernastine swung her giant Warhammer into his skull killing him instantly and promptly shutting him up Dragon passed her without stopping and made herself invisible as she entered the first tower. Two bandits were sitting on the fire speaking of coin shares. As she got close, she grabbed one by the forehead and casted a rune spell directly on the surface of her forehead before jumping back. The girl whipped around angrily calling out as the well-equipped man stood with her. Dragon waited until they got close to each other before sending out a chain lighting spell causing the women’s head to explode, caught in the crossfire the man two became caught on fire and began to burn. As the whole tower became alerted Dragon raced up the steps knocking each man and women off the stairs with her massive warhamer and brute strength. As they reached the top one bandit outlaw let out a war cry and ran right towards Ernastine with a waraxe. Instead of swinging her hammer like she normally would have she grabbed his wrist firmly. Caught the man looked up at the towering women who raised an eyebrow, lifted the man with ease and hurled the man clean off the side of the tower. 

Instead of taking the novelty approach Synthia dropped her shield, pulled out her secondary imperial sword as well as her steal sword and sprinted forward both swords raised to the sides. Lydia fallowed shield up and sword out. With this tactic there was no hiding, but Synthia wanted to get their attention. As one bandit highwayman sounded an alarm three Bandit Marauders charged towards her. The first dragon side under slicing the second man’s legs making him tumble forward upon his brethren. Synthia slid to a stand and spun around the third man turning and plunging both swords into his back. Lydia smashed her shield hard into the first man’s skull several timed until he lay still. An arhcer stood several feet away bow ready, but as she aimed, out of nowhere a Bandit Outlaw was thrown directly upon her. Lydia looked up bewildered to see the bolstering laughter of Ernastine as she raised her Warhammer in triumph. Not taking chances Synthia sliced the head clean off the Archer. 

They climbed the second tower continuing to fend off the many foes. As they passed the second tower, they neared a clearing where two more Bandits stood, a chief and his wizard. The wizard lit his hands in lightening but before he could get a shot dragon had summoned a spectral bear behind him. It stood and roared pervading an excellent distraction. In the meantime, Dragon ran down the steps with Ernastine trying to catch up with the ground.

Lydia and Synthia stood circling the Chief who wore steel Nordic armor, like Ernastines. The first one to make a move was the Chief as he attempted to strike his giant waraxe down on Lydia, whom blocked it but shouted out in pain as the Chief hit her shield hard. Synthia seeing an opportunity went for the guys neck, but he was surprisingly fast and whipped around his two-handed waraxe towards Synthia who dived back. Grunting in pain Lydia stood and shouted.

“Now you’ll pay!”

However, before she could take a step forward Synthia opened her mouth and screamed, “FUS!”, making the man eyes widened as he stumbles off balance. With a breath of luck Synthia kicked the man’s chest causing him to fall back, but before completely falling Synthia drove her sword into his sides of the man’s neck and in one clean motion swiped his head clean off his shoulder, blood gushing like a fountain from his headless neck. 

Meanwhile Dragon had successfully incinerated the wizard using a mixture of flame and lightening spells. The small band took a moment to collect themselves, aside from needing a breath from the recent fight none of them pertained any serious injury. After taking a small breather Ernastine and Lydia began to search every bandit, chest, drawer, anything that may have any worthy armor, weapons or loot to take back. The twins however, temporarily had their focus fixated elsewhere. The same wall word Synthia saw before.

They approached slowly and carefully, once more Dragon was the first to survey the words, her hand caressing the stone. Synthia studied the wall, not getting a good chance the last time, they ran into one. Just as before they could hear an echo of s song of old, drums hammering in their ears as flame like blue lights encircled them. They recognized the word on the wall now as “Krii”, in their head the world “kill” leeched to them. This time dragon decided to take some scraps of paper and create a copy of the words on the wall. 

“You are going to try and make out what this says?”

Dragon nodded.

“Yes, if I can learn to understand and read this language, perhaps we can find out more of what we are. Read in our apparent tongue if you will.”  
Synthia shook her head.

“No, I just believe you like to learn everything you come across and hate not understanding everything you see.”

Dragon smiled a devious smile and looked up at her sister.

“With knowledge comes power my dearest.” With that Synthia chuckled and left her sister to do her work as she looted a nearby chest. Synthia found she was very pleasing Ernastine urged them to take out the bandits camping here. She had gathered many new armors, weapons, gems, ingots and gold. Plenty of materials to build herself a set of ebony armor, and what’s more she found two grand soul gems to add to her collection. Giddy she returned to her horses a few times over to strap on the loot they found.

After successfully letting the place Dragon all but forgot her melancholy over her home, she was excited to collect the reading of her wall. While in Riften she would try and translate words she already knew and see if she could find any books that would be of help to her. Indeed, both girls had something to look forward too now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like every line form Skyrim that I remember as such iconic lines happens to be random lines from Lydia. As I wrote "Now you'll pay.", I could hear her shouting that. Oh Lydia.
> 
> Also, it occurred to me that my grammar is horrific. So, I am not sure if I will be adding any more chapters this upcoming week as my girlfriend has offered to edit each chapter as I finish them. I will be reposting the last four chapters, hopefully within the next few days. I hope you all can understand the delays as I have created Synthia and her story years ago, so I want to portray her and her story in the best light possible, the first time around. I don't want to continue uploading and reposting time and time again. If you see any minor or drastic changes in the chapters this next week, that is why.


	5. Theivery and Poverty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First introductions are important, but not always the best. There are many great resources in Riften as well as opportunities, however Riften also has many dark secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Towards the end of the Chapter there are graphic depictions of child abuse. Grelod was known to give beatings to the children she "cared" for, but Skryim never went into any real details. Aside from showing a room with chains and a bucket (where the writers admitted they were chained up and were left alone for hours, even without any food for the day. The bucket was in case they needed to use the restroom... it was quite horrible. I was more detailed to where Synthia caught the hag beating one of the children.)

Riften was exactly how Synthia expected it to be, withering in poverty and semi angry citizens. The architecture alone reminded her of Bravil, but Bravil didn’t suffer like this. People weren’t on edge and the guards were still noble, even at the gate one tried to harass Synthia before she intimidated him to let them in. Immediately when entering they were stopped and warned about the city from a man named Maul, who also informed the group of the Black Briar family. 

Deciding it best not to take any chances on getting their items looted form thieves and pickpockets Synthia and Dragon immediately sold most of their equipment. To earn good favors with a recent acquaintance Madesi , while she did not have two flawless sapphires, she had one and a gold ore promising to be back for more. He is an Argonian who worked the Jewelry stall, he crafted his own merchandise and was quite talented. While she didn’t yet receive and adequate rewards, at this time gold wasn’t her goal earnings. A town like this, she wanted to own. The most powerful people were here, as well as the guild. In order to make this town under her influence, she had to gain the support of the towns people. She could make an approach like Maven and simply have influence through power alone, but not only did she current not have much, but she wanted more of an alliance. So, she would start small.

Dragon went a level below, to Elgrim’s Elixirs, to brew up some more potions and sell what supplies she didn’t need. Meanwhile Ernastine and Lydia went to the nearby merchant stalls and stores to sell everything they didn’t want or need to carry with them. After which, they would travel to the nearby inn, The Bee and Bard, to get some drinks and rent out what rooms they could. 

Synthia made a break for the Smith and his forge. Synthia had quite a bit of friendly conversations with the Smith, in doing so she learned his name, Balimund, and was able to do a small favor for him. His craftsmanship was greatly improved due to his key ingredient to the forge, firesalts. So, Synthia fetched some from her sister, who was still in the Alchemy shop. Dragon had already befriended Ingun Black-Briar, as well as the shopkeepers Elgrim and Hafjorg. As usual she had talked up a storm, comparing notes on alchemy and her studies. 

It didn’t go by Dragon that Ingun was a Black-Briar, so when Ingun asked for some help, Dragon gladly accepted. While Dragon herself didn’t care much to have influence over Skyrim, she knew her sister did. All Dragon wanted was to join the College of Winterhold and learn every secret of the past as well as every magical practice. Even though she was already a master wizard, she still believed she had so much more to unearth. Perhaps, that is why Dragon is so talented in the art of magic.

Synthia however, introduced herself then hastily returned to Balimund, leaving her sister to do her work. When promptly returning with a good portion of firesalts, Balimund was pleasantly amazed. Instead of giving Synthia gold he allowed her to use his forge when needed and would give her a hefty discount on the items in the store. He would also give her any items he didn’t need or items that weren’t selling, so that Synthia could break them down into something she could forge.

Synthia would finally be able to craft some Ebony weapons and armor. Giddy with excitement, Synthia got to work crafting the rest of the day on her new favored equipment. She also crafted Lydia the same Nordic Plate armor that Ernastine wore, as well as , a new sword and shield. Balimund was incredibly impressed with Synthia’ s work and skill and watched her closely to see what he could learn from her. After improving and fitting her Equipment, Synthia decided to turn in for the day and get some rest at The Bee and Bard, where she found her companions sitting at a table sharing their warrior like adventures. Well all except for Dragon who stayed relatively quiet.

Synthia felt a certain warmth about this place, despite being riddled in pettiness and corruption. The guild could have so much more influence for the better. Instead they scurry around like thieving rats, rather than a pack of wolves protecting the flock. Despite all this, The Bee and Bard felt welcoming enough. Smiling cordially, Synthia began to approach her family only to be stopped by an imperial mage.

“For a modest free, I’ll bring my formidable arcane powers to bear against your foes. What do you say?”

Synthia halted for just a moment, considering in doing as he asked. After all, she couldn’t expect Dragon to be with her in every journey with her. However, she didn’t want somebody to be loyal to her simply out of gold, true unwavering loyalty cannot simply be bought. So, she continued further until the man called after her directly, making her pause again.

“Why settle for just stabbing your foes when you can roast them alive in a gout of arcane fire?”

Turning her head slightly over her shoulder only to see the man have an impressed grin plastered on his face, almost daring her to pass him up Synthia chuckled and shook her head, wondering if she would regret her next move. She turned around and approached the man crossing her arms and stopping before him.

“Alright then, I could hire just about any mage, why then should I pick you out of the rest.”

“Why it’s simple really, none of them are me.”

Synthia clicked her tongue in an annoyed smile yet somehow pleased, she could almost hear her own voice in his and she loved it. 

“For only five hundred gold? You have no idea what you could be getting yourself into?”

“All the more reason to hire me! Imagine the kind of trouble I could help get you out of or keep you in depending on your preference. From what I have gathered around town, you seem the type who always ends up dealing with everyone else’s problems.”

Wanting to call his bluff, Synthia entered a back and forth banter challenging him to what he may face fallowing her.

“Problems like killing?”

“I would hope so considering I’m a mercenary.”

“Stealing?”

“Ha, I live in Riften, thievery is what we do.”

“War?”

“Dragons?"

“Sounds exciting.”

“The high possibility of our inevitable death in any grand adventure we go on?"

“Is there any other way to live?”

“The promise to follow me no matter what I do or where I go?”

“That is why I’m getting paid.”

They both smiled at each other with an otherwise determined expression on their faces before Synthia uncrossed her arms and offered the man her arm. To which he grasped and hoisted himself up.

“Names Marcurio, and you my friend have made a fine choice.”

“Hope so Marcurio, don’t disappoint me. My names Synthia, Synthia Evahn. Over there is my sister Dragon, my Bodyguard Ernastine, as well as my Housecarl Lydia.”

Marcurio laughed for a short moment before speaking, or rather joking again.

“Seems I got hired by the most important family line in Tamriel, well next to the Septims of course, but they are all dead.”

Synthia hummed, but otherwise said nothing. When they approached the table, Dragon was the first to look up and gleefully smile. Ernastine and Lydia let their laughter from whatever previous story they told, die down as they too looked up at Marcurio. As they exchanged pleasantries and grabbed another chair. Synthia and Dragon took a few moments to study the man in greater detail.

He was a clean looking man; his face was well shaped and smooth. He could have been described as handsome, pretty, even dreamy. He looked like one of the men from a fairy tale. While he wasn’t ripped like many men in Skyrim, Synthia thought he appeared much more dashing. He defiantly looked like he came from Cyrodiil. 

He didn’t have a full-on beard like most of Skyrim’s men, but rather slight stubble around his jaw and chin. While his hair on his chin and soul patch, as well as, his mustache that connected down to his chin, were fuller but not very long. He had deep dark brown hair that grew lighter in the roots and with the beard around his jaw. His hair was short and combed, making it look well groomed. His eyes were a golden brown.

You could tell he was well taken care of and rather fit, muscular, but not bulky. He was roughly the same height as Dragon, only slightly shorter. One could wonder just by looking at him, if he had a single scar or any wound on his body at all. Perhaps, that would be due to his school in the magic arts. He wore a brown adept mages robe and normal brown shoes, Nothing else, not even any armor. Synthia made a mental note to craft him some well-suited light armor and enchant it to best suit his abilities.

Synthia and Dragon both favored being well taken care of and rather clean, taking baths at every opportunity and cherished being able to use scented oils and other “girly” items. They enjoyed both smelling nice and looking clean, like Marcurio did. Even though Synthia tends to get bathed in dirt, grime, and blood, she was mindful to wash off her stink at every given opportunity. It would be nice to travel with somebody who placed value in a similar attribute, unlike some of their Nordic companions.

It wasn’t long before Marcurio hit it off with the group, especially with Synthia. He seemed to match her humor and personality undoubtedly, making them get along quite well. He had a similar history of Dragon, being a trained mage and study of the Arcane University back in Cryodiil. Since he hailed from their common home, he could also share the love he had over the province. He somehow even got through Lydia’s stoic personality. Ernastine could instantly tell Synthia made an excellent choice in hiring him to travel with their company. Given the fact the group had three skilled in close quarter combat, having an additional mage would be quite beneficial. 

Marcurio even gave a grander scoop on all they could do within Riften, and every gossip he could provide. From the corruption and influence; to any quest they could venture on, big or small; or simply what to expect from certain people; and what they could benefit from knowing some more than others. Not long into the conversation an Argonian by the name of Talen-Jei, approached and politely offered any food and drink.

“Talen here, has an excellent array of his own brewed beverages, a nice change to the standard mead.”

You could visibly see Talen-Jei’s face light up, appreciative somebody recommended his own drinks and delighted to share them. Dragon too was desperate for a drink other than piss brewed ale or mead, she had a distaste for even wine. Synthia however, as well as, Ernastine loved almost any form of alcohol, while Lydia preferred only ale or mead. Synthia grinned and looked up at the Argonian.

“Oh, do you know? A fresh change from the popular mead in Skyrim, would be welcomed to us.”

Talen-Jei smiled proudly and began to ramble on about his mixtures. 

“First is the ‘Velvet Lechance’ which is a mixture of blackberry, honey, spicedwine and a touch of nightshade… though it’s perfectly safe, I assure you. Second, we have the 'White-Gold Tower' which is heavy cream with a layer of blended mead, lavender and dragon's tongue on top. Last, and only for the bravest of souls, we have the 'Cliff Racer' which is Firebrand Wine, Cyrodiilic Brandy, Flin and Sujamma.”

Synthia ordered three of everything for Marcurio and Ertnastine, two of everything for herself, and the Velvet Lechance and the White-Gold Tower, for Dragon. Lydia caved and order the ‘Cliff Racer’ ,as well as, three more rounds of nord mead, Ernastine herself, ordered one of Riftens Black Briar Meads. Synthia also ordered some venison stew and spiced beef. 

As the food and rounds of drinks piled on the table Synthia had a pleasant conversation with Talen-Jei, as he was already ecstatic with the amount of enthusiasm the group had for his conjunctions. Synthia could tell being in Skyrim he probably didn’t get enough people enjoying his beverages and felt sorry for the Argonian. She even cracked a joke that if she built her dream village like her mom had done, she would gladly build him a new inn and pay him profusely to move and offered to pay for Keerava to move as well. As somebody could always take over the inn here in Riften, as there was no shortage to the business men and women within Riften’s walls. Talen-Jei laughed and stated he would gladly follow suit if Keerava joined. 

Within minutes he told Synthia of how smitten he was for Keerava and asked Synthia a small favor to aid in wooing her, to which Synthia delightfully agreed upon. She had yet to sell a good portion of her collected gems, having to use them in her smithing, she normally carried around a few varieties. Unfortunately, she only had two flawless amethysts, but gave him enough gold plus some to buy another gem at Madesi’s stall. 

Being baffled by her generosity and quickness to deliver what he needed he thanked her profusely to which Synthia simply waved off. He also warned her that carrying around many gems may cost her in being pickpocketed. Thankfully Synthia was a master enchanter, as well as, a master smith. She had been able to enchant her bags and satchels, as well as, her companies so, that only she and whomever the bag belonged too, could ever open them. She dared anybody to try and do such.

As the evening progressed into dusk, more people poured into the tavern. This would be a great opportunity to listen in on everyone. Too not look suspicious, Synthia continued engaging in conversations with Marcurio, but was careful on how much and what exactly she shared about her past and her family’s history. A factor that did not go unnoticed by the group, except for Lydia whom caught on eventually.

Not too long into the night she was well-aware of where Riften’s power and influence stood between each character, as well as, became aware of the drunken disorderly and the aggravating racism. More aspects of the town, that she made it her own personal vendetta to eventually fix. Well aside from the towns influence, that she planned to simply use to her advantage.

Ernastine, Lydia and Dragon eventually decided to take the first round of sleep, since they only had three rooms with full sized beds, they would have to take turns resting. Synthia didn’t mind this, she herself was more at peace in the night and Marcurio having lived in the inn, got plenty of rest throughout the day already. 

Synthia had also noticed a man. who had seemingly been watching her throughout her stay rather closely. He had been perched against the taverns wall in a dark corner observing her and the crowd. She noticed him doing something similar in the shopping district earlier today. She decided to silently inform him, she knew he had been watching her. By inclining her head ever so slightly in his direction and tightening her eyebrows into an almost frown. After a brief moment she smirked, not giving him much a chance to react and continued to talk with Marcurio, her gaze on him. Her smirk did not leave her face when the man approached the two, on his own invitation sat at their table. He also took no time on getting to his business.

“Never had to work a day in your life for all that coin in your pocket, eh las?”

Synthia, keeping her coy like smirk, continued in her drinking not bothering to really respond any more than a small glance.

“The way you walk about the town, has said all I needed to know about you. A woman who knows how to earn quite a bit of gold, not all legally may I add.”

Synthia hummed, while Marcurio sat back and watched the interaction, not caring to get in Synthia’s way of whatever it was she had planned.

“I take it you’re in with the Thieves Guild then aye?”

The man laughed, not too surprised that Synthia would have the intellect to put two and two together but had the gall to openly state it.

“That I am, and I have a small proposition, if you’re interested.”

“That would be the reason I came to Riften now wouldn’t it? I hate to see my mother’s work squandered in such a way .”

She spoke the last bit softly, but enough so that anybody important enough, and sober enough would be able to catch her conversation if they were so inclined. 

“Your mother’s guild?”

“Mmm, the Gray fox’s pride and joy as it were. Serene spoke of how it was more of a golden business than a bunch of reckless thieves, gold poured in, sure illegally but in an organized fashion.”

Synthia put her drink down, glaringly slightly at the man who sat next to her.

“She did not steal from her town’s residents, no she employed them. A factor seemingly forgotten in Skyrim, which has cost her guild greatly. I take it the guild has fallen quite a bit more than what it would appear, or exactly how it would appear, a gang of wasted talent and thugs?”

The man unsure whether to be insulted or grateful she saw the guild as something with so much potential. He too wanted the guild to be restored to its previous glory but had no idea that this woman knew so much about it.

“Aye, we have fallen into a bit of bad luck and could use all the help we can get. What do you say?”

Synthia raised an eyebrow and spoke almost crudely.

“You aren’t giving me some small trivial task to test a small fraction of my skill?”

“Well I very well could, simply because your mother was one of the greatest, if not the single greatest thief known within the guild, doesn’t mean you match said skill of hers. However, did she not teach you what she knew.”

Synthia nodded and grinned, “she taught me all she knew”.

“Aye, that does it then, but I would have you do a favor before going to the Ratway.”

Instead of giving a verbal response Synthia waited for him to continue, while she drank more of Talen-Jei’s brews. She learned the man’s name was Brynolf, and he gave her a quest to steal Madesi’s ring and pin it to Brand-Shei.

“Why? Unless he meant harm to the guild, it seems trivial to antagonize the citizens of this town. My mother was great for protecting her people, including the poor. Riften has so much potential to be the backbone of the guild, but if we ransack our own people, it’ll only hinder the guild in the end.”

Brynolf gave a short and irritating answer.

“There is somebody who wants to see him out of business permanently, that’s all you need to know.”

Synthia nearly gritted her teeth in response and shook her head setting down her drink a little too loud.

“Bullshit, he happened to piss off the wrong people in here, that is what happened. As I said, we throw away the business in Riften, we throw away the guild. The guild needs to have the most influence in Riften and right now we have shit compared to certain families. We could use them as allies, but we own the city, not them, in return we protect it. That’s how it was and that’s how it should be now.”

Synthia spat her rant, to Brynolf grateful all ears that were sober enough to hear were Talen-Jei and a few discarded thieves guild members. The Black-Briars had already left the inn, even the drunken men had gone home. Brynolf smiled at her, he knew he liked her for a reason, now that was confirmed. She was smart and had the guilds best interests in mind.

“I don’t disagree with you las. Perhaps, given you influence the guild and force Riften to change for the better, we can generously pay for Brand-Shei’s release, provided he doesn’t upset some interesting parties too much.”

Unfortunately for certain families, the Evahn’s were a much more famous and well-known family line. The Black-Briar’s wouldn’t be able to touch the hairs on Synthia’s family without enough cause. Currently they had no wiggle room to try to do as such. Synthia had little to fear from Maven, but she didn’t necessarily desire to outshine her. In-fact she wanted to give her even more power. With somebody as powerful as Maven on her side, she could help govern the city. While she knew Maven couldn’t care less about the poor in Riften, or anybody but her family, she was still somebody that could be well used. Nobody would dare cause a problem for Riften or it’s people with her in charge. With the thieves being able to roam freely in the city without being hassled, they could spread their ties easier throughout Skyrim’s borders and return with more wealth to the hold. Indeed, somebody like Maven could play an essential role in her ploy. So, Synthia agreed to Brynolf’s plan for now, keeping in mind to free Brand-Shei from prison as quickly as she could later. She also made a note to join the Dark Brotherhood, to have more influence with them as well, given Maven has ties with them.

Brynolf bid his farewell and left the tavern presumably to return to his guildmates. Synthia now had Marcurio all to herself, who was silent still, until the moment Brynolf left. Surprisingly, instead of commenting on the exchange he simply laughed and raised a toast for her.

“Well Ms. Evahn, to new chapters and having the world just waiting to be adventured.”

Synthia chuckled and leaned back in her chair.

“That’s a shit toast, but I’d drink to anything.”

Synthia took a swig from her tankard, and a bit too loudly, set down her drink. After a few moments of peaceful silence, Marcurio began to speak again.

“So, where does tomorrow take us?”

Synthia met his gaze for a moment and then stared off in the distance, pondering what the next day would hold. 

“I suppose I should make you a new set of armor, robes don’t help much in a fight.”

Marcurio raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms defensively. 

“First off, your sister wears robes and lived through all your affairs, and secondly, I have yet face anyone talented enough to land an attack on me anyways. Plus, my robes happen to be enchanted to the best of my skills.”

Synthia stared right through him, she almost hated how much he sounded like her.

“My sister fights smart, behind a warrior in the back of the group, she also is a master at magic in near all categories including restoration. On top of that she humors me and wears very light custom armor under her robes for added protection as well as a helm. I’m very skilled at enchanted and am more than happy to enchant you some glass armor to whatever suits your needs. I will not have you killed in our first endeavor because you’re too proud to be properly protected. If we are going to be ludicrous, we should at least have good armor.”

Marcurio was silent, not in bitterness, but in the struggle to find an argument against acquiring some armor. All while Synthia leaned over the table and cupped her hands together.

“Look, I’ll make the armor and you can try it on. If it works well enough with you then you can wear it. If for some reason, you cannot possible perform in some actual protection, then you can wear your foolish robes, and I’ll sell the blasted set.”

Satisfied enough Marcurio agreed, but he figured he could follow Dragon’s lead and humor his new “boss”. 

“Good, after you have your new armor, we can start Brynolf’s so called “test”, and do whatever other quests the people desire. My goal for the next few weeks is getting a good food in the guild and get on the good side of the town. Wherever that takes us. Once that is done, I promised my sister we would travel to the College of Winterhold and see what it can offer.”

Marcurio seemed thrilled about the idea of joining the College, having a foothold in the Arcane University and being a supposed skilled mage, it only made sense. Marcurio could tell Synthia treated going to the College as a chore, rather something to enjoy and learn from.

“I take it you don’t enjoy using magic?”

Synthia clucked her tongue in annoyance, she dreaded the conversation of her own magic use. Any other mage could sense she had the ability to use magic, but it wasn’t something she thrived in.

“No.”

She answered simply, not entirely honestly, but it wasn’t something she liked admitting or discussing, especially with somebody she just met. Thankfully, Marcurio respected her discretion and avoided any further topic involving magic. They spoke more about the different residents in Riften and who could give them a job or favor. It wasn’t much longer before Synthia had gotten restless, being bound to a chair, and stood to get some air. It was then she gave Marcurio his five hundred Septims and told him she would return shortly for their turn for sleep.

It was a quiet night; the ambience was surprisingly peaceful. A nice clear sky, not a cloud in sight and the stars shined bright. Nearby the frogs and insects sang their songs of love. She strolled past the stalls and circled around the town a few times taking in her surroundings. Stopping in her tracks, Synthia heard a loud noise come from a nearby home. She was made aware previously this “home” was the Honorhall Orphanage, and curiously she approached the home. Originally, she no intention of entering the Honorhall, until she heard a plea for help followed by a loud slap. 

Creaking the door open as quietly as she could, she was met by a young adult woman, clutching onto a small child as two others hid behind her. They were so preoccupied in fear they hadn’t yet noticed Synthia approaching. Synthia had a dreadful feeling about this place and could already feel her blood boiling. She moved silently as she walked towards the small group and followed their tearful and shaking stares to the room over. A little girl was being grasped on the arm by an old hag and had a visible red mark across her face. The old hag began to drag the girl across the room and out of sight. Synthia found herself growling and clenched her hands into a fist following the pair. 

This was when the other adult noticed Synthia and attempted to stop her, nearly tripping over herself.

“Please.”

She pleaded in a quiet whisper, trying to not to choke on her sobs. 

“You’ll only make it worse for her, please leave. Don’t let her notice you.”

For a moment Synthia considered leaving, perhaps she could get some form of help for the girl. However, she came to the realization that if she heard the girl getting abused, then the town’s residents certainly had before and yet nobody was coming to the children’s aid anytime soon. Judging by the reaction of the children and this caretaker, this was a common occurrence. So, Synthia slowly continued walking forward only to hear a whip cracking and the girl letting out a painful scream.

Synthia, her pace turned nearly into a sprint, turned the corner to see a closed room. She found herself for a moment sacred to open the door, knowing full well there was nothing pleasant behind these horrible doors. Slowly, she cracked one of the doors open to see the girl naked, chained the wall, her back to the wall, making her body in full view. Her arms were chained in iron above her head and her legs bound to the ground, spread apart and under her was a bucket, filling with blood and her own urine. The girl had bruises, covering her body to the point it was difficult to determine her true skin color. She had scars littering her body, some healed to rough bumps, others scabbing, and a few were disgustingly fresh.

Beside on a small table like stool, were a few “instruments” of torture. That being a small club and another whip. Synthia wanted to kill the hag, now, she easily could, after all he back was turned to her. She wanted to help, to say something, anything. Then the little girl, her expression defeated and face wet from sweat, blood and tears, raised her head slightly to meet the horror on Synthia face. The hag turned to see what the girl had looked at, but Synthia already was bounding away. She didn’t wait for the others to catch her, nor did she know if they tried. 

Synthia broke through the doors and marched thrown the town. Not knowing where she planned on going, she stopped in the middle of the market and leaned over, clasping her knees breathing heavily. She was enraged and had every mind to burn the place to the ground and rip that woman’s skull from her pathetic body. Her eyes darkened as she slowly straightened her back and marched back to the tavern. 

When entering the doors Marcurio, seemingly dozing off, glanced at Synthia’s direction and smiled.

“Back so soon? What the beauty of Riften wasn’t good-”

Marcurio was promptly cut off by Synthia finally loosing her temper and grabbed a chair chucking it across the room, causing it to break against the nearby wall. Startled, Marcurio was about to rise when Synthia started to scream at him, obviously not angered by him directly, but livid otherwise.

“This shithole wasn’t bad enough was it? This god forsaken city reeked with poverty and rats as it were and that wasn’t enough? Do the people here turn a blind eye on crime so damn fucking much that you all would hear the screams of children and do nothing?”

Synthia voice deepened as she growled the last word. Her fists had begun to blaze with a fire spell, and anybody could tell she was losing it. Having just met the woman, Marcurio wasn’t sure exactly how to tone down Synthia raging fit. He could also gather what Synthia was referring too, it wasn’t exactly a secret Grelod was a cruel caretaker.

“Look, I get it, I do, but no guards will do much about it since every day more children lose their parents due to the war and nobody else is willing to take care of them. The Jarl figured they are alive and that’s enough for-”

Again, Synthia cut him off now shoving the table aside. In doing so she nearly grabbed Marcurio, who did nothing to stop her, not wanting to make the situation worse.

“THEY DO NOTHING DO THEY? THE GUARDS DO NOTHING AS THEY LAY IN THEIR BEDS FAT AND HAPPY! WHILE THOSE DAMN KIDS BLEED EVERY FUCKING DAY! THE COWARDS CHOOSE NOT TO LOOK BECAUSE IF THEY DID, THEY WOULD SEE WHAT HORRORS THEY ALLOWED! WHAT YOU ALL HAVE LET HAPPEN!”

Synthia was now roaring, causing an audience to appear. Dragon had emerged with Talen-Jei, and Keerava. However, the shopkeepers also stayed silent. Even Ernastine and Lydia had appeared, and those Nords slept through anything. Marcurio had a near stern look on his face as Synthia held him up by his robes. Ernastine was surprised by his unresponsive attitude. It was normal for those close to Synthia to know how to react to Synthia’s tantrums, but Marcurio was a new acquaintance. 

Dragon cautiously approached her sister, concerned Synthia would do something she would later regret in her rage. Dragon reached out to her sister, who not knowing it was Dragon, whirled around ready to attack whomever dared to lay a hand on her. Dragon knew Synthia would never harm her, so she remained still as Synthia faced her seething with anger. 

“Synthia....”

Dragon spoke quietly and intertwined her fingers with Synthia’s to extinguish her flames. For a moment Synthia tried to pull away but was met with Dragons concerned stare. Synthia’s jaw was locked and she was still breathing rather hard. Now bolder, Keerava spoke.

“By the Hist, what is going on?”

Her tone wasn’t demanding, but concerned like Dragon, though more stern then gentle. Sytnhia squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep inhale and now whispered.

“She was so young, such a young child, she couldn’t be more then five Dragon and she was… she was….”

Synthia took a moment to open her eyes and find her words.

“She was mutilated by that fucking hag.”

Dragon looked down and shook her head, trying not to become livid herself. Synthia fed off Dragons energy, so she couldn’t afford to lose herself as well. Thankfully, Talen-Jei spoke up.

“Ah yes, Grelod, we call her Grelod the Kind out of the irony. We have… attempted to try and help the children, but the guards do little help and every time we interfere the beatings become more severe and frequent. Worst of it, that woman won’t accept any adoption. I wish they stopped sending kids there. Perhaps the Jarl believed them to be better off in a home and fed, then in the streets, but I think otherwise.”

Synthia glared towards her sister, not directed at her, but rather the situation itself. Dragon knew this and sighed. Then Marcurio spoke up.

“So, what will you do about? Storm in and murder the hag? Sneak in and kill her without anyone noticing? What’s the plan?”

Keerava a bit bewildered by Marcurios blatant leap to murder spoke up.

“Is that not a bit drastic?”

Ernastine erupted in a sickly angry laughter and loudly spat out.

“No, I dare say it is far too kind than she deserves.”

Synthia sharply nodded and Dragon let go of her sisters’ hands.

“So, we will figure out a plan, whatever it entails. Then try and get some rest sister, I’ll stay with you if it helps.”

Synthia nodded as the group, now including Marcurio retired to the upstairs bedrooms to devise of a plan. Firstly however, Synthia compensated for the chair and havoc she caused and bitterly apologized for her outburst. Talen-Jei said he understood and that there was no harm done. Keerava took the gold to pay for another chair and was given extra for their discretion. Though, with or without the gold they promised not to breath a word. 

It wasn’t too long before the group devised a plan. Lydia found herself a bit at odds, their plan was brutal to perform, but given the circumstances she did not exactly disagree with Grelods death but the way Synthia planned to go about it. Luckily for her, she and Ernastine both would not be directly involved. The deed itself would be done by mainly Synthia, with some aid by Dragon, and it would all go down tomorrow, well after the sun had set. In the meantime, Synthia was forced to try and rest, though little came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't make sense to me that all the children in Skyrim all look about 10/13 years old, so I added some more diversity to the ages.
> 
> Also Marcurio is one of my favorite video game characters ever. I love him way too much, wherever I went in Skryim he came with me, even over my wife (who always ended up being Aela, because I fail at romancing other people once I get attached).
> 
> Sorry it took so long for an update, and that this is a shorter chapter then some others.


End file.
